


Evil Maknae Club

by EJRich265



Category: 2NE1, AOA, APRIL - Fandom, Apink, B.A.P, EXO, Hello Venus, K-pop, Madtown, NU'EST, SHINee, Sonamoo, UP10TION, afterschool - Fandom, bts, exid, f(x)
Genre: Hyungs, JeinPOV, OCkpopgroup, Spanking, SukyiPOV, Unnies, evil maknaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJRich265/pseuds/EJRich265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, my name is Sukyi, Jung Sukyi that is. I was born on March 22, 2002. I am the maknae of the new boyband, Runaway. I am Korean-American. Runaway is a 9 member group. We debuted in 2016 with the song 'Midnight Sprint'. Our fandom is called the rebels. We are gaining popularity fast. After we one Rookie group of the year, Rebels kept on coming. I am known for being cute and innocent. Well let's just say, I am good at acting innocent.</p><p>Hi, My name is Jein, Jung Jein that is. I was born on March 21, 2002. I am the maknae of the new girl group, Sugar Plum. I am Korean-American. Sugar Plum is a 6 member group. We debuted in 2016 with the song 'Tinkerbell'. Our fandom is called the SP faires. We are gaining popularity fact. After we had our reality show with F(x), SP Fairies kept on coming. I am known for my good grades and spotless reputation. Well let's just say, I never get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This is Runaway**

Runaway is a 9 member group that debuted in 2016. They one rookie of the year award. Here are the members:  
Birth Name: Kim Kihae  
Stage Name: Kihae  
Birthday: August 19, 1996  
Position: Leader, Vocalist

Birth Name: Kim Jinhan  
Stage Name: Rocky  
Birthday: September 19, 1995  
Position: Lead Vocalist, Eldest hyung

Birth Name: Park JaeRyul  
Stage Name: Jaekun  
Birthday: November 5, 1997  
Position: Main Rapper

Birth Name: Oh Jooyuk  
Stage Name: Jooyuk  
Birthday: May 28, 1997  
Position: Vocalist, Face of the Group

Birth Name: Kang Jungchul  
Stage Name: Kesio (pronounced Ke-C-o)  
Birthday: February 15, 1998  
Position: Main Vocalist

Birth Name: Jin Woojun  
Stage Name: Mukmo  
Birthday: December 24 , 1999  
Position: Visual, Dancer, Vocalist

Birth Name: Won Sulyeol  
Stage Name: Sulyeol  
Birthday: August 19, 1999  
Position: Lead dancer, Vocalist

Birth Name: Park Kolee  
Stage Name: Kolee  
Birthday: August 19, 2000  
Position: Rapper, Main Dancer

Birth Name: Jung Sukyi  
Stage Name: Sukyi  
Birthday: March 22, 2002  
Position: Maknae, Vocalist, Rapper

**This is Sugar Plum**

Sugar Plum is a 6 member girl group that debuted in 2016. Here are the members:  
Birth Name: Um Taena  
Stage Name: Tena  
Birthday: November 26, 1996  
Position: Leader, Main Rapper

Birth Name: Park Chaera  
Stage Name: Chooka  
Birthday: April 22, 1997  
Position: Main Vocalist

Birth Name: Kim Mirun  
Stage Name: Maroon  
Birthday: April 9, 1998  
Position: Lead Vocalist, Dancer

Birth Name: Kim Soah  
Stage Name: Soah  
Birthday: March 4, 1999  
Position: Visual, Vocalist

Birth Name: Kwon Miyoon  
Stage Name: Miyo  
Birthday: May 31, 2001  
Position: Main Dancer, Vocalist

Birth Name: Jung Jein  
Stage Name: Jein  
Birthday: March 21, 2002  
Position: Maknae, Lead Vocalist

The way the maknae club works will be explained in further chapters. But here are the Members of the Evil Maknae Club:

Minzy (2NE1, 1994), Hayoung (Apink, 1996), Kaeun (After School, 1994), Chanmi (AOA, 1996), Seolhyun (AOA, 1995), Jinsol (April, 2001), Naeun (April, 1999), Junghwa (Exid, 1995), Krystal (F(x), 1994), Yooyoung (Hello Venus, 1995), New Sun (Sonamoo, 1996), Dahyun (Twice, 1998), Chaeyoung (Twice, 1999), Tzuyu (Twice, 1999), Yeri (Red Velvet, 1999), Zelo (B.A.P, 1996), Jungkook (BTS, 1997), Sehun (Exo, 1994), Kai (Exo, 1994), Sungjong (Infinite, 1993), IM (Monsta X, 1996), Ren (Nu'est, 1995), Changjo (Teen Top, 1995), H.O (Madtown, 1995), Buffy (Madtown, 1995), Taemin (Shinee, 1994), Hwanhee (Up10tion, 1998), Xiao (Up10tion, 1998), Hyuk (Vixx, 1995).


	2. Ran, run, and running

Breathe in....... breathe out...............breathe in................... breathe out  
"YAH. XIAO! HWANHEE! GET BACK HERE!" That's all I can hear.  
The wind is so bitterly cold, hitting my face as I try to run against it. I am look around at the others. I see Jinsoo tackle Xiao, while Kuhn is still chasing Hwanhee. I hear the muffled sounds of "GET BACK HERE" or "YOU WIll PAY FOR THIS" or the rare "JUNGKOOK-AH". We are being chased by the hyungs in Up10tion and Bangtan Boys. OH! WAIT. I forgot to tell you what is going on, my bad.  
So today, Xiao (when we are off stage, we drop formaliies) told me that Hwanhee, Buffy, H.O, Taemin, Sehun, and the other male maknaes were going to a certain a neighborhood that is known for it's skateboatd ramp and food. I dont know how he came up with that idea but who am I judge. I didn't really want to go, but I had to do because if I don't. I'll look weak and I really need to prove, despise my young age, that I can hang with them and not just be a whiny 15-year-old crybaby of a maknae. I am not. I am not as innocent as Rebels think I am. Oh, but I am glad I went. I found out that this was a test. If I managed not to get caught before 50% of the others did, I'm in. There were 14 of us. Sungjong ,the current leader, gave hints to the hyungs to guarentee that there would be running involved. It was a pretty genius orientation, I think.  
The neighborhood was called hakinhyeonkwang1chaapateu (A/N It is a real place in Incheon. I can read hangul and that is the name). It was so worth going to. The food was to die for and everything about it was so fascinating. I haven't gone anywhere without my hyungs since I met them. Sure, we went places when we were trainees but I was always with them. It feels nice this kind of independence.  
So out of the 14 of us that went 5 of us were 'captured'. So all i have to do is get away until 2 mor---  
I felt my body being tackled to the ground. When I looked up to see who or what had tackled me, there was Suga. He looked at me funny, like he didn't know who I was.   
"Who are you"  
I didn't anwser. Mabye if I pretend I am just a friend of Jungkook, he won't tell my hyungs.  
"Wait, aren't you the kid from Runaway" I turned to look who had said that because it wasn't Suga-hyung who said that. I saw a person I recognized, but couldn't get my finger on it.  
"Oh so that's who he is, Namjoon. Right?"  
Oh Shizzled, that's Namjoon-sunbaenim. I saw him once at a music award show. He was yelling at Jungkook. I knew then that I didn't want to get that anger voiced at me.   
"Are you going to answer him or do we have to beat it out of you?" Suga said looking at me skeptically.  
"O-oh, N-no. Bu- bu- but I have been told that I look like him." I said shakily. Why do I sound scared and terrified. Oh yeah, BECAUSE I AM.  
"Sure." Namjoon replied. "I'll just called Jinhan to see if they are missing a maknae."  
"NO," I cried  
"Why not?" Namjoon-hyung asked. Meanwhile, Suga had let go of me. I saw Jungkook slowly creeping up behind them. He signaled me to distract Namjoon-hyung while he pounced on Suga-hyung.  
"Uhh, Nevermind. Do call them." I said with a fake smirk. Namjoon-hyung left to call my oldest hyung and some how didn't see Jungkook. I don't know how but I am not going to question my escape.   
"Sukyi, Run" Jungkook yelled as he wrapped his hands around Suga's waist and flinged him the other way. He grabbed my hand and we both started to run. Suga and Namjoon ran after us, but we ran faster. We lost them. We both ran until we couldn't breathe. Then, we looked around to see if we could see and hyungs, but we didn't.   
"Thanks" I said in between breaths.  
"No, problem. Couldn't let baby get caught during his first run, now could I." Jungkook said, poking my nose. I tried to bite his finger, but he pulled it away in time. He laughed until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.   
"RU-"   
"Jungkook calm down, It's just the others." I said calmly. He blushed at his skittishness.   
"Congratulations, Sukyi. You made it," Sungjong said walking up to me. I smiled. Then I frowned.  
"Who else got caught?" Jungkook asked.  
"Buffy and Ren" Sungjong said sadly. It was just Sungjong, Jungkook, Sehun, Hwanhee, Hyuk, Zelo, and I left. Kai, IM, Ren, Changjo, H.O, Buffy, Taemin, and Xiao got caught.   
"Should we go help them?" I asked, wanting to stay to not be alone.  
"We tried, but Jin-hyung brought them all back to their dorms." Sungjong Said.  
It was pretty dark by now and I could see shadows of people waking towards us on one of the buildings. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to do what Jungkook just did. But surely enough, It was the hyungs and they saw me before I could make out who they were. I pointed at them, to scared about how close they were to say anything. I ran the other way and I soon heard the sound of feet hitting gravel. We all ran until we found a fork in the path we were are.   
"Split up" I heard Zelo yell. So Sehun, Hyuk, Hwanhee, and I ran one way while Sungjong, Zelo, and Jungkook ran the other. Unfortunatly, the hyungs (Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jinsoo, Kuhn, Wooshin, Wei, and Bit-to) Split up ,too, 4 were going our way and 4 were going the other way. We ran a lot. I was first and I couldn't see what or who was behind me. I kept running until I couldn't hear anymore footsteps beside my own. I looked around.  
Oh! CRAP! I was lost. I had no idea where I was. I decided not to run back the way I came in case I ran into one of the hyungs. I slid into a tight alley way to catch me breath. About 10 Minutes later, I heard the sound of footsteps once again. I slid back deeper in the alley way until I heard."  
"UGH, Where is he?" I heard Wei say.   
"I don't know" Hoseok Replied.  
"Hyung, can't we just go back and wait until he comes to us." Wei whined. " We already caught the others"   
D@mn it. I was to only one left. I didn't have Jungkook to save me this time.  
"NO" Hoseok said sharply.  
"Why noooot?" Wei replied.  
"Because Sukyi is only 15. What if he doesn't find his way back? What if he gets hurt?" Hoseok reasoned.  
"You're right" Wei agreed.   
They both started screaming my name. They kept walking. They passed the alley I was in. I saw this as the only way to get out of this so I ran back the way that I had just came. Bad Idea. Hoseok and Wei turned around and saw me running and they chased me. I ran away from them. I shouldn't of done that. I ran until. WHOOPS. There was the other hyungs packing the other maknae into vans. Jinsoo spotted me and yelled "There he is."   
By the time I managed to turn around, I already had an angry Hoseok pratically breathing down my face. He picked me up and threw me on his shoulder. I screamed thing like "LET ME GO" or "SICKO" and kicked around while he carried me towards the van. I kept doing this until he finally had had enough. He sat down on the ground and put me over his lap. He started to spank me until my face was red and I ahd a few tears running down my cheeks.  
"Now will you be good" He said sternly. I nodded my head vigorously, not wanting to repeat that again. He let me stand up before doing so himself. He dragged me to the nearest van. He pratically shoved me into the back seat. Jungkook and Xiao were both back there also, looking at me pitifully. I sat down wincing when my poor backside came in contact with the leather seats.   
We started to drive off. I just stared out the window, trying not to think about my impending doom. Before I knew it, I saw Namjoon and Suga pulling Kai and Sehun into a dorm building. They returned and got back into the van. They drove off. We turned the corner and drove a few blocks until I saw my building. I folded myself into a ball. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me out. It was Wooshin. He dragged me through the doors. I was pulling away but then I stopped when he glared at me. He dragged me into the elevator area and pushed the up button. There were 2 elevators. The one on the left opened and he not so gently pushed me inside. When the door closed he asked me  
"What floor?"  
I was to scared and I didn't hear him.  
"WHAT FLOOR?"   
That caught my attention. I quietly replied, "8". He pushed the 8 button. He signed, leaning against the walls.   
"Why you?"   
Distracted my thoughts, I let out a small 'what'.  
"Why you?" he repeated "You're so innocent, why would you do this, too?"  
"Because I wanted to" I said, not planning on telling him that there was a whole club of maknaes who did this and i was a joining member.   
The Elevator door slid open to quickly for my liking and Wooshin dragged me out. I don't know why he asked me the floor number because he already knew what door was mine. He rang to doorbell to quickly"  
"Who is it?"  
"Wooshin and Sukyi."  
The door slammed open quickly. I was immediatly hugged by Jooyuk-hyung. I smiled but it ended just as fast and I was being brought in. No dragged inside the dorm by Kihae-hyung. I heard Jinhan-hyung thank Wooshin before abruptly slamming the door. Kihae-hyung shoved me onto the couch before calling the other hyungs. Luckily, Kolee, Sulyeol, Woojun, Jungchul and Jaeryul had left. They would have made fun of me to no end. they would've said things like 'Maknae isn't as innocent we thought he was" or crowd around me, playing overprotective mother.  
But they weren't here, which made this bad situation for me, just a tiny bit better. I had Jooyuk, Jinhan, and Kihae all staring at me intently. I looked down because I didn't want to see the dissapontied look in their eyes. Finally, Kihae spoke up.  
"Sukyi-ah, what did you think you were doing?"  
"I thought--"  
"I don't want to hear what you think, because obviously you didn't"  
"I didn't mean to get caught."  
"Yeah, and I didn't think I was going to get a rebellious maknae."  
"I'm not rebellious" Not yet, at least.  
"If you weren't rebelling, then what were you doing?" Jinhan said accusingly.  
"Testing the limits?" I said hoping that would shut them up and just get to the bad part.  
"Testing the limits" Jinhan scoffed. "Did you hear that Kihae? He said he was testing the limits."  
"Sukyi, sweetie, you already broke the limits. So Sukyi, you never an-"  
"Can we just get this over with?" I finally snapped  
Jinhan looked at me with full blown eyes before filling with anger and looking at Kihae.  
"He wants to get spanked faster than let him." Jinhan said coldly to Kihae. Jinhan was mad, very mad I could tell. He stormed of grabbing Jooyuk. "He is all yours"   
Kihae sat down next to me and pulled me over onto his lap. He pulled down my jeans and underwear.   
"Hyung, Not ba-"   
I didn't have time to finish my sentence. I cried out when I felt the slap of his hand connecting to my already sore bottom. He kept on spanking my butt, for what seemed like hours. It was probaly only 10 minutes. After the 7 minute mark, I truly broke down  
I cried to hard, screaming things like "Hyung please stop.", "No more, Hyung", or "I'm sorry, hyung". I kept on crying. I didn't realise he had stopped and was telling how much he loved me as he drew random shapes on my back until about 5 minutes after. I don't remember him pulling me off his lap or him pullng me up so he could cuddle me. I was already asleep. When I woke up, I heard Sulyeol-hyung and Woojun-hyung fighting about something.  
I groaned as I felt my sore butt come back to life. Both Sulyeol and Woojun looked at me.   
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww Woojun, look how cute he looks" Sulyeol say.  
"You're right" I heard Sulyeol reply when I felt someone pinch my cheeks.  
"Awww, the Maknae is sooo cute"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Aww Finally, This took me a while to piece together in my mind. This is the first chapter with many more to come. I hope you liked it. Please Comment any other ideas of your of what i could write about. I am writing a story line with a few oneshots here and there. SOOOO I need ideas please comment them.


	3. Like A Cat *meow* (Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N You don't know how many times I tried to write this. I think this is #5. I kept on having to delete my work because A. I left for some reason and forgot completely what is was going to write or B. I worked on the chapter and got distracted. You may not be reading this if 1 of those 2 things happpen again.

"YAH! CHAERA! YOU NEED TO PUT YOU LEG UP HIGHER!! I TOLD YOU THIS LIKE 3 TIMES NOW!!" Our Choreographer screamed. We were in dance practice working on a special stage for the fans. Because our fans are called SPFairies (Sort for Sugar Plum Fairies), we decided that we were going to dance to a remix of the actual Sugar Plum Fairy. This was actually my brilliant idea. 

4 hours of us seeming like we have never danced in our lives, Our Choreographer let us leave which was odd since it was only 3:30. Usally we will got to around 5:00. But getting off early is actually very helpful. Today if the day where I become a member of the EMC. Since I was on the reality show with F(X) I becam really close with Krystal. She and I snuck out a few times and only got caught once. She then invited me to join the EMC. She said since my brother was joining, I should too. 

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my brother. You know, Jung Sukyi, well of course you know him. He is Runaways' maknae. We debuted from the same company, but their group got more attention instantly. When we debuted about 6 months after them, We also gained a lot of attention due to my relationship with Sukyi. Ok, back to the story at hand.  
Since Kyrstal has a lot of influence in the EMC, she convinced everyone that I was able to join. She told me that they were having a big meeting at her dorm at 5:30. Her members left her behind early this morning to go to Japan because she had other schedules to got to in Korea. She also said she wasn't feeling well, which I knew was a complete lie. 

I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. I turned around quickly, startled from my deep thought. I saw Soah-unnie looking at me in complete shock. 

"UHHHH, UNNIE!!! Don't do that!!" I said startled. 

"Well I wasn't trying to, but since you brought it up" She replied giggling. Mirun-unnie then joined our conversation. 

"Stop being to jumpy, We just wanted to tell you when we get home, we are having member-bonding time" She said sincerly.

"We are watching 'Pretty Little Liars'" Soah said, excited.

"But Unnie, you don't speak english." I replied hopefully trying to get my self excluded. I really need to focus on tonight. "Besides I have already seen all the episodes" 

"Ok, we can watch the knew drama" Mirun said. 

"I am fine. I am really tired and I need sleep." I said, mabye a little to quickly. 

"Jein-ah, you willl join us. It was not a question." Taena-unnie said in her You-are-going-to-do-what-I-tell-you-to-do voice. Before I could protest, Taena grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the van, the others following. I heard the snickers of a few people, who I knew thought I was in trouble. I get in trouble A LOT. I speed up to prevent being dragged and held her hand to stop the looks of amusement from other people in the hallways. She turned and looked at me and smiled. 

Ugh, That hurt. How was I going to rebel agianst her when she is so kind to me? I mean sure, sometimes she is unfair and a little mean, but she only does it because she cares. That I know for sure. Before I knew it, we were already in the van. I sat in the back next to Miyoon. We all chatted about things, small non-important things. We got to our dorm, were our manager let us out. We walked in our dorm, which thank god it was on the first floor. 

All the unnies quickly sat on the couches and I just tried to find a clock. It was 3:56. 

"Jein, come on we are waiting for you." Taena screamed from across the dorm.

"Unnie, I don't want to really." I replied in a very whiny and immature voice.

"I don't care. Now come." She stated pointing at the spot next to her. 

I guess I could watch on episode. I sat next to Taena and she instantly forced my head on her shoulder. I don't what is with her, but she loves getting leaned on. Loves comforting people even if they don't need it. We all watched one episode of the drama and before they could put on the next one, I excused myself to the bathroom. 

I looked at my phone and it was already 5:05. Luckily, there was a window in our bathroom. I opened it and jumped out, landing not-to-gracefully on the ground. I was wearing a coat that covered my whole face, so hopefully no one would recognize me. I walked to were to F(x) dorm was and that took about 15 minutes. I was looking down the whole time, but luckily I didn't hit anything. When I lookedd up, I was already at the door for the building in which the dorm was in. Two girls, looking down, pushed past me, quite rudely might I say. One of them turned, and barely lifted her head and apologized. I couldn't see her face only a bit of her hair and a part of her chin, but that was all I needed to know who it was. 

I followed the two girls into the elevator, planning on scaring them. The other girl pushed the button that said 7, which was the floor F(x) was on. There were only 2 dorms on that floors so I confirmed they were with me.

"Hey Chamni, Do you know what we are doing?" I said out of the blue. She and the other girl, who I am pretty sure is Seolhyun, both jumped. They both looked up at mean with fear in their eyes. I felt my body heating up and my cheeks turn red. I mean there stood the two maknaes of AOA. Thee, AOA. I always looked up to them and here they were, scared of me. Well, that fear didn't last for long. 

"YAH! You scared us!" Chanmi said, punching me in the arm, lightly. 

"Wait, Who is she?" Seolhyun asked, still worried about being caught. 

"Seriously, Hyunnie. I showed you her picture like 10 times." Chanmi said, annoyed. I was probaly beamming. AOA had seen my picture. AOA knew who I was. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, My unnies and I are their biggest fangirls ever. They would be so jealous. 

"No, you didn't. I han\ve never seen that girl." Seolhyun said accusingly at me. That made me cower a little.

"Seolhyun, Its Jein. You know, Jung Jein. Sukyi's brother. THE WHOLE REASON WHY WE ARE HERE TODAY?" Chanmi persisted. 

Then it clicked. Seolhyun turned red immediately. She apologized to me. Which I just returned a meek 'It's Ok. The elevator opened and we all walked out. I could feel my hands start to sweat up. I mean who wouldn't. I knew past the door infront of me was members from: EXID, 2NE1, After School, Red Velvet, and Apink. Seolhyun knocked on the door and it instantly opened. 

There was Junghwa. She smiled at Seolhyun and Chanmi. I was behind them so she didn't see me. She welcomed them in. They both walked in and that was when she spotted me. She looked really excited to see me, even though I never met her before. 

"THE BRIDE OF HONOR IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHe screamed, which made me blush. I heard screams from behind her and quickly put up a fake confidence. That is one thing America taught me. It taught me to have confidence when you truly have none. It taught me act cocky when you are at your weakest point. 

Jinsol and Naeun appeared behing Junghwa and almost shoved her to the floor trying to pull me in. When I walked in, the dorm looked the same accept the amount of famous people I looked up to that were inside. They all screamed even louder and someone hugged me from the back. I looked behind me but saw no one. Krystal got all the girls in a circle. I sat next to Krystal and Dahyun of Twice. Everyone was looking from me to Krystal and back to me. Then Krystal spoke up. 

"What are we going to go to let this fluffball of mischief in our group?"

"Mabye, we could go to the mall?" Minzy suggested. That was actually a good idea because I have to do some shopping for my mother's birthday that is coming up. She told me not to worry about it, but I am going to anyway because she's my mom and i love her. 

"That's a good idea because Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and I were looking at a pair of boots" Tzuyu said. 

"No, we can't" New Sun said, "The nearest mall near us closes up early and the next closest one is about 20 minutes away. I don't want to go that far just for shooping"

"Ok, How about paintball?" Jinsol offered. 

"Nah, we can't do that. There is no way we could cover our tracks." Hayoung reasoned.

"Mabye, Laser tag?" Yooyoung said. 

"HEY!! I got it!" Junghwa said, looking down at her phone. We all turned our heads at her expectently. When she said nothing, Naeun nudged her slightly. She looked up confused. 

"What? Why are you looking at me? Oh Wait, Did I say that out loud?" We all nodded.

"What were you looking up?" Kyrstal said.

"Oh, I found a shopping center not to far from here. From what I can see, There is also a Lasertag place. Ooh, they also have a bowling alley." A BOWLING ALLEY!!!! I want to go there. The last time I went there was with my closest friends in America.

"Yeah, we should do that!!" I said excitedly.

"Looks like we have a winner" Kyrstal said, finally. 

We all got on our coats, since it was cold and we didn't want to get seen. Minzy, Hayoung, Kaeun, Chanmi, Seolhyun, Jinsol, Naeun, and Junghwa in one car with Kaeun driving. Then in the other car, there was Krystal, Yooyoung, New Sun, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Yeri, and me with Yooyoung driving. Yeri sat in the front because she ran out as fast as she could to get there. She pushed the 'on' button for the radio and 4minute's Crazy came on. We all sang and jammed out to it and the following 3 songs before we got there. 

We all piled out and quickly made it inside hopefully not getting notieced. We tried to bowl first. After all of us failed miserably, 2 games in a row, we played a game of laser tag. 

We were waiting in line. I was talking to Yeri about small things. We talked about what I was going to do when I got in, and how I was planning to sneak back in the dorm. Which was a good question. 

"I don't know." I replied when she asked. 

"Well, you should. It is not that easy." She said factly

"Well, I really never snuck out before so........ I wouldn't know" 

"Wait, NEVER!!!???" 

"Yeah, never."

"How?"

"I didn't have anything, I really wanted to do that my unnies wouldn't let me do."

"Lucky"

"Besides, how was I supose to get there?"

"Ugh, You sound like Joy when I tried to convince her to join." Yeri said, rolling her eyes. Our conversation got cut short because it started. I ran to a corner, knowing full well that camping was the way to go. But wait. I can't camp. I am a new evil maknae, I can't hide. I need to be brave.

I hid behind a wall before flipping over to the other side. Unfortuneatly, that was right were Hayoung was. I ran into her. Luckily my reflexes were faster so I shot her before she could shoot me. She screamed, quietly before stomping off. I kept on my ninja-like moves. Or at least that was what I thought I looked like. I knew if I could win with stealth, I would get more respect in the group as a legintamite member. 

I peeked around the next corner to see Chanmi and Minzy creeping through another hallway. I ran by fast, shooting at them. I think I only hit Chanmi. I ran into Yeri again who was also on my team. We joined forces and went up the ramp to the second floor. There weren't as many big walls blocking us. It was kinda like the 'blood bath' in the Hunger Games. I know I am a nerd for making that reference. (A/N I know I am a nerd for making that reference.) I shot at least 3 people before getting shot myself and deactivating for 5 seconds. 

I did however see someone who I didn't recognize. Someone who was not one of us. When we joined the game, we were the only ones in the whole building. So who was this person? I snuck closer to the mystery person but they turned a corner and ran down another ramp. I ran to try and catch this person, because I was worried. The person had blondish hair that I could see. 

I lost the person. I ran around trying to find the person. I ended up not seeing the person. I tried to reason that it was just Junghwa with her hair back. I turned around and saw the person standing behind me. My eyes opened immediatly.  
I turned to run but before I could, the person's arm arm grabbed mine and was dragging me to the exit.

OH NO!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME.

I tugged and pulled trying to get N to let go.

"Oppa, Let me go!" I said. I continued to struggle trying to get away from him as fast as I can. 

"Jein-ah, Shut up. You have the simple right to remain silent. Wait nevermind, that was too kind. Just shut up." N said glaring at me. I needed to get away as fast as I could. Luckily, N kept on getting lost in the arena. I knew I shouldn't do this, but what choice do I have.

I kicked N right in the shin as hard as I could. He yelped and fell to the ground, letting fo of my hand. I ran the other way. I saw Yeri and Junghwa together and ran over to the 2 of them. They quickly shot me but I didn't care. I ran towards then but they ran the other way, giggling.

I followed them and soon out ran them because I was faster.

"Jung"........."hwa"..........."N"......................."Here" I said in between pants.

"What did you say?" She said concerned. I knew she heard me right but didn't believe me. 

"I said N is here" I said, panic deep in my voice. She looked upset and so did Yeri. 

"Jein and Yeri, You tell as many people as possible and I will find Krystal." She said.

Both Yeri and I nodded before going opposite directions. I ran and found Kaeun with Chanmi and Seolhyun. I told them the news before telling them to get others. I found Minzy and Yooyoung and told them also. We all ran towards the entrance where Kyrstal, Junghwa, and the others were. We all left and got in our designated cars. 

Then I saw him again. N. right as I was about to get in the car. He had snuck around the other side of the car because he didn't know I saw him. I didn't want to risk the others getting caught, so I told closed the automatic door and yelled 'DRIVE' before it fully closed. Yooyoung looked at me confused but did what I asked when she saw me mouth 'go'. 

They drove away, leaving the surprised N and I face to face. I smiled at him. He walked over to me slowly. I stood my ground until he was about a foot away before I shoved him to the ground and ran the other way. I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept running. I crossed so many blocks and turned on to new roads so many times that I can't say for sure that I'm still in Korea. 

I glanced behind me and saw no one. I stopped running and leaned up against some building to catch my breath. It had to be at least 9:00. I knew that being out after curfew could end me in jail for the night and I couldn't afford that. 

I would not only be not accepted into the group but I would be kicked out of the company. Also, I wouldn't get into any other companies with a criminal record. I don't want to fly back to America and see the dissapointed look on my parents face. So I needed to find a place to sleep tonight. 

I got up and started to walk around looking for a place to hide. I found a warhouse that was clearly abandoned because there was no lock and nothing inside of it. I had a jacket on and used it as a blanket when I laid down I was soooooo cold. I fell asleep. I let myself fall into the black nothingness for a few hours.

A/N Yeah It is done. HEHEHE. I am so cruel. I am not going to finish this. If you keep reading this fic I will explain it, eventually. But who know it might be 20 chapter until you know the ending. MWAHAHAHAHA. Sorry I am really tired. But here is the end to Like A Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I am going to end it here because I can feel distraction coming. So I will write this part about Jein in parts because I don't want to lose my work and because It will be a longer chapter. When I finish writing this, Ill probally smash them together. But until now here you go. Sorry that it is so short


	4. The First Meeting (Chapter 3)

A/N Hey Guys, I decided I am only going to write from Jein's POV because it would make things a lot easier and I could make story progression happen faster. I might write from Sukyi's POV if enough people want me to, but for now, It will only be Jein

 

I walked into the EMC warhouse for the first time ever. The EMC warhouse is just a warhouse that was abandoned a long time ago and no one was using it. From the outside, it looks like a scene from a creepy horror movie, but the inside is full of maps, pictures, bookshelves, and files. The walls are still the rusty metal color like the outside and the floor is just gravel but it is charming in it's own way, ecspecially with the large windows leeting in alot of light. There is a elevated platform on the other side on the room with stair leading up to it. There are tables folded and leaning against a wall. They are slowly being unfolded and spread out for the meeting. Chair also line the walls. On the wall opposite from the stage, there is a ladder that goes up. I don't know where it leads to though. 

"Hey Jein!" Sehun says when he notices me. That gets everyones attention. They all start crowding around me, though the boys mostly. They haven't seen me in real life (or if they have it was at some broadcasting station for a brief second) because when I joined I was only with girls. I know Sukyi will get the same attention from the girls. 

"Oh Hey" I say, bowing respectfully. When I stand up straight again, someone hits me on the back of the head

"OW!" I say, turning around quickly to see who it was. 

"Hey, We don't use any form of formalities in here, that includes bowing" Sungjong says, accusingly. He then smiles. 

"I'm Sungjong and I don't think we have met." 

"Oh hi, Sorry, My name is Jein." I say back. "Wait, You're the leader right?" He nods.

I was right. Sukyi arrived not to long afterwards, out of breath. Chaeyoung is the first one to notice him. But like Sehun, she said it out loud and all the girls surrounded him. He greeted them. I was already sitting down but he walked over when he saw me. 

"Hey Jein." He said, pulling me up for a hug. I had always gotten along with my brother quite well. 

"Hey." I said hugging him back. "How is life as a superstar?"

"Just the same as yours" He says back

"Well, you're more famous than me."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are"

NO, I am not" He says. Oh, yeah. When we fought it was over stupid things like this. We discussed this topic for a while before Sungjong told us to find a chair. He then spoke:

"So I am proud to anounce that we have 2 new members, Sukyi and Jein." He said. Everyone looked at us then. I could see Sukyi glowing with pride. I was blushing because I do that when many people stare at me. 

"So now, I would like to explain to them how the EMC works. Jungkook, you may do the honors." He ended.

"Ok so basically, everyone gets a number. The higher the number the worse of a maknae you are. For example, I am number 3, so I am the 3rd most evil maknae. Sungjong is number 1, that is why he is the leader. You two are 30 and 31. Sukyi, you are 31 because you got caught while Jein didn't during the orientation." 

I could see Sukyi pout at that, but Jungkook just continued.

"The top 6 all have official titles. 6 is Chanmi and she fills anyone's spot who isn't here. Hyuk is 5 and he makes sure everyone knows where they are supose to go for meeting and other things like that. Taemin is 4 and in charge of set up of everything in teh meeting, so basically all of this. I am, like I said, 3 and I am basically the president's advisor on public matters and I keep all information on our Hyungs and Unnies. I also am in charge of training you guys with the help of Sungjong. Kyrstal is 2 and she has all information on all of us. She will be the one who will tell you the rest of the information that I don't tell you about how we work. Sungjong is 1 so he is the President and is in charge of everything else. He makes the major decisions and makes back-up plans when people catch us. He is the one who shoots out orders." 

Well, that's just great. I am at the bottom. Or close enough to it. Hmmm....... I think I should at least get myself in the teens. That would be nice. I really need to get in the teens. I need to prove my worth to them. Mabye at the next event, I could take control from whoever to get myself up. I would only do it once or twice. I really don't want to be near the bottom. 

"Also, the only rule we have is that you cannot tell your members. NOT ANY OF THEM. This must a remain a secret until we are ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Minzy said, looking at Sungjong. "You told us that we couldn't say anything."

"That was 2012, Minzy. But thank you, Jungkook, for bringing me to that topic" Sungjong said. "That is actually the second part of the meeting. I wanted to tell you that soon we will stop being so secretive. We might actually show them our power. Over the last 3 years, I have been thinking of ways to make this work. The EMC is just not some group that does bad things. That I find useless. We need to show our unnies and hyungs that we are just as capable of choosing by ourselves. We need to show them how independent we can be. We will be going to war." 

Everyone had large eyes and mouths open, now

A/N I know this is getting a little wierd but PLEASE, just bear with me for a little while. Trust me. NO ONE DIES. (There is no guns or violence involved.)(Well, if you count kicking and slaping as violent.) OK mabye it is a little violent. BUT TRUST ME, it will be good. Just hang in for a little while and you might actually like it. SO I am sorry if you just wanted to read them doing bad things, but I have a story line planned out.


	5. The First Meeting Cont. (Chapter 4)

"War!" Taemin said, standing up. Everyone else looked at the leader in shock.  
"No, not war. Well, Yes but no. No one will die. I ment in as a metaphor. I don't think you know this, but I guess we should tell you now how and why the EMC got started." Sungjong said with a sigh.  
"NO, I don't wan-" Kyrstal began.  
"Kyrstal, they should know. They deserve to know" Sungjong said, walking over the her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was about to cry. She walked to the front and told us the story.

*3 years ago.*

"Yah, Kyrstal. Can you help me with this?" Sunyoung yelled.

"Deh!" Krystal said. She ran over the Sunyoung. Sunyoung was currently making dinner for Victoria-eomma's birthday. The two of them made dinner while Amber and Sulii were out with Victoria, distracting her. 

"So where are you planning on going?" Sunyoung said, after a while.

"The Han River with Taemin."

"WITH TAEMIN!!!"

"Yeah"

"Remember that you are trying not to get caught." Sunyoung said. 

"Yes Unni, I know." Kyrstal said, rolling her eyes. They worked a little while longer before Sunyoung spoke again

"Are you sure you want to bring Taemin?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"I mean if SHINee shows up, you will have a hard time getting away."

"No we won't. The plan is that they show up." 

"Why won't that just make it harder?"

"You know how much they mean to Eomma. Besides, Taemin told me the SHINee oppas were going to throw her a surprise party also. Can't have that, that's our job."

"Do they know?"

"Who knows?"

"Does SHINee know about the party?"

"Well, Taemin does."

"Does Onew know?"

"No"

"WHY?!"

"Because he wont come if he knew."

"Yes, he would."

"They had a scedule today and the only way to get them out of it was a missing Taemin. Besides, I already contacted the PD-nim for it, so he knows SHINee will be leaving and why."

"What show is it?" 

"It is Weekly idol."

"Weekly idol!!!"

"Yeah, We are going to record it to show the fans how much we love our eomma."

"You know, you can be very sweet when your not trying to be a devil." Sunyoung said, ruffling Krystal's hair.

"Better not get used to it." She said back with a wink. 

The plan was that Amber was going to text a place to Luna for them to meet. Luna was going to run to that location and tell all 3 of them Krystal left. They were going to tell Victoria that because they didn't celebrate Krystal's birthday last year (Krystal was very ok with that) that she didn't see why they had to celebrate Vic's. Luna was going to tell them to split. Amber and Victoria were going to look for her near the river where she was. Luna and Sulli were going to 'look'. They were actually going to go to a building they had rented for the party. There they were going to set up Victoria's surprise birthday and buy the things for it. When they finished, they were going to text Krystal who was going to lead Victoria and SHINee to the building for the party. Then, they would have a great time and do what you do at parties. Have Fun. 

Luna left about 1 hour later with the food, leaving Krystal alone. Krystal immediatly texted Taemin to go to the river to meet her. She then got her present for Victoria and put her coat and shoes on. She had got a special necklace with all the members faces around the words 'We love you, Eomma'. Kyrstal had desgined it with Sulli. She walked outside her dorm and locked it. She covered her head with a mask and her coat. She walked to the river looking around at the beautiful scenery. It had been a while since she had been by herself and when she was she always enjoyed it. 

She looked up to see Taemin running to her at full speed. Behind him were the lovely 4 other members of SHINee. When he caught up to her, she joined him with running. She texted Luna to hurry up. They both ran until they knew they had lost the oppas. They both put their hands on their knees and tried to catch their breath. They had stopped in a parking lot. Well, That parking lot was the same one that Victoria and Amber and just pulled into. They both got out of the car and headed towards them, Victoria in front. The SHINee oppa at the same time were behind them. 

Krystal looked up and saw this. She nudged Taemin and he did the same. She looked at Amber who was trying to give her the signal to run. Krystal looked at Taemin and told him to run. She screamed and he ran. The SHINee members ran after him, leaving the space behind her free to run. She turned around and started to run for a while. She eventually lost them and eventually found Taemin. 

"Tell me why I joined you in this." Taemin asked. 

"Because you care and love Victoria and want to give her a good birthday.

"Oh yeah." He said, sarcastically.

Just then, Luna had texted Krystal the address and ok to go. Taemin looked up to see who texted her. 

"Is it them?"

"Yeah."

They both started to look around to find the others to start leading them to the place. Well, they were in luck because Victoria, Amber, and the SHINee members had found them first. Krystal looked at Amber and nodded. She and Taemin looked at each other before running in the direction of the party. 

The party wasn't too far away about 10 minutes by running. They had lost Victoria and Amber but had SHINee still on their tails. They eventually got to the front door of the building and ran inside. They went inside the room Luna and Sulli were in. Luna and Sulli both smiled at them. Then, SHINee entered with a loud bang. All 4 of them freezed when they saw everything. Party decorations, Krystal and Taemin on the floor, leaning against the wall, and Luna and Sulli. Luna walked forward.

"Are they coming?" Onew instantly knew what was actually the meaning of the event and texted Victoria.Then he spoke. 

"Uh no, but I just texted her the address saying I caught them." He said, pointing at the to maknaes still trying to catch their breaths. They all got into their places until a light turned on. They all jumped and yelled "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!". Victoria was pissed, beyond that, but now she was surprised. Sulli, Luna, and Krystal hugged her and Amber hugged her from behind. When they let go they sang the Happy birthday song and Sulli brought the lighted cake to Victoria. She smiled brightly, but all the members knew she was acting. 

The party had been ok. They had played games, talked, played more games, and talked some more. When it was time to say good-bye Victoria has instructed all the f(x) to go in the van that their manager was in, waiting for them. She had said she wanted to talk to SHINee. All the members did what she asked because the smile that she wore the whole party was now gone. They waited for her for about 10 minutes. Krystal and Sulli were in the back, looking at each other nervously. Then Victoria and Onew walked out of the building. 

She turned to him and gave him a hug before going towards the van. She got in the front seat and looked at her members behind her. They all looked pretty scared/nervous, even Luna and Amber which was odd. Luna and Amber was never afriad of Victoria even if Victoria scolded them. 

The drive home was quiet besides Victoria and the manager. From what Krystal could hear, Manager-oppa was explaining to her what was originally planned. When they got to the dorm, everyone had got out quietly. They all walked in to the dorm carrying the gifts for Victoria that they had forgot to open. They put them in her room on her bed. She then called all the members. They all went out into the living room and sat down on the couches. 

"UGH, WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!!!" She said. She lectured them on how you shouldn't do that and how what if she had caught Krystal and spanked her for doing what her unnies told her to do. She then concluded:

"So in spite of all this" *sigh* "I am going to spank all of you." She said. 

This got all of their attentions. Luna looked up at her surprised but didn't say anthing, fearing of angering her further.

"We will start with the eldest so, Amber come with me."

Amber stood up and followed her to the bathroom.

Krystal's eyes followed them until the door was shut. She looked at the other two and they were already crying. She could feel her eyes well up also. She wondered if they were crying the same reason she was. She was crying because she was hurt. She had spent, I mean, They all had spent so much time preparing this. It hurt like a bullet to the gut to know that Victoria didn't appreciate it. She cried harder at that thought. She was sobbing at this point. She could feel someone's hand on her back, trying to calm her down. She looked up to see who it was. It was Victoria. She turned her back away from her.

She didn't want to see Victoria right now. She was too disgusted with her to look at her. She looked down and blocked all sounds. She did notice the change in pressure on the couch, knowing that Luna had gotten up. 

She dreaded her own spanking. But then she didn't. She stood up. She didnt have to take this. She wasn't going to take this. 

She turned around to look at Sulli who was staring at her with wide eyes. She was trying to motion for her to sit down again. Krystal turned around to see Victoria looking her straight in the eyes, clearly angry. 

"Sit down, now. I will deal with you later" She said dangerously. Krystal looked at Sulli who was nodding at her, vigorously. She turned back to face Victoria. She was angry and was not backing down. Any sign of fear had left her facial expression.

"No" she said after a while. She then pushed Victoria to the floor. She walked out the door. She closed it with a big slam. She never returned that night. She didn't return to the dorm for a week. She was mad. She was hurt. She was going to get her revenge no matter how long it takes; she thought to herself before wiping the single tear away that she let fall. 

 

  
A/N So now you know how the EMC started. Or at least what started it. Well, thanks for reading. Eeeeeeee. I love this fic so much.


	6. The First Meeting Finish (Chapter 5)

"And that's how it started." Krystal said, tears on her cheeks. All of us were crying to. Well all the girls were.

"This is why I started this. I had some of the same experiences of my own, not as bad as that but still. Our unnies and hyungs need to realize that we aren't the only ones doing things that we shouldn't." Sungjung said.

"So what are we going to go?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. They were all shocked how I was interested. 

"Well, first off anyone who doesn't agree with the new change in course can leave. If you leave, we beg you not to tell a soul that this is happening. Please." Sungjong anwsered. I saw a few people walk out. One of which was my own brother which didn't surprise me. He wasn't really the type to go do things that were bold. I mean, if it weren't for me he wouldnt even have been an idol. 

"Chanmi, can you do a role call to see who is still here?"

"Ok." 

Chanmi pulled out her computer and called out the names and everyone awnsered who was still here. So in the end 11 people left. They were Minzy, Hayoung, Kaeun, Seolhyun, New Sun, Dahyun, IM, Changjo, H.O, Buffy, and Sukyi. 

"Sungjong that leaves us with 20 people." Chanmi said. Can you make the new position change with the old memebrs gone. Also, here can you type these changes." Sungjong said, giving her a peice of paper. We all talked about small things from their waiting for Chanmi to finish with the writing.

"Ok, done." Chanmi said. She turned the compute so we could see the new order. 

Sungjong   
Krystal   
Jungkook   
Taemin   
Hyuk   
Chanmi   
Naeun   
Tzuyu   
Sehun   
Jein  
Ren   
Kai   
Yooyoung   
Hwanhee   
Junghwa   
Xiao   
Zelo   
Yeri   
Chaeyoung   
Jinsol 

"What?!!!!!!!! How did I get under Sehun" Kai said, loudly. I looked at the computer closely. Wait wasn't I just at 30 now I am at 10!!!!!!!! 

"Wait, Why is Jein 10th." Xiao asked, confused. He looked at me and I shrugged. 

"Because I wanted her to be." Sungjong said.

Wait, why me? WHY WAS I PROMOTED TO EARLY? 

An hour later, we all started walking out of the building. We had talked about the new positions and a new in-depth version of what the EMC really is. I started walking to my dorm when I heard me name get called. I turned around and saw Sungjong walking up to me. 

"Hey, don't worry about the change, ok?" He said.

"Why did you change it, though?" I said. 

"You'll see in a bit." He said, winking at me. Before I could ask anymore questions he ran off. I was confused so I just stood there like an idiot trying to wrap my head around what just happened. I never understood so I just shrugged mentally and went home. Luckily, no one noticed I was gone. I slowly crept inside the dorm. I put my stuff away and finally went to bed. 

 

A/N Hey guys, so there have been cuts in the EMC. OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH. I have one more person who is going to leave. I have the whole reason too. Please put in the comments who you think is the last person to leave. I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW SHORT THIS IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I felt that it need to end here.


	7. Through the tunnel we go (Chapter 6)

"Owww"

I hear Mirun-unni say. I looked over to her. She was getting her hair done and I am guessing the Stylist-unnie pulled Mirun's hair back too tight. We were in the Music Bank building getting ready for our performance today. Today was a special day, though. More special than what any of my unnies were thinking. Today was the day we were going to 'slip up' and 'accidently' let our unnies and hyungs know about the EMC. I really didn't know the plan because Sungjong said that when the time came we would know. We had asked him why we couldn't know the plan before hand but he told us thay it would worry us too much. It was true. I worried a lot under pressure. So I just sat there waiting for any signs of a clue and indication to do what was told. 

I looked down and closed my eyes trying to look asleep. After a while, I heard a faint. 'Jein'. It sounded like someone was whispering. I looked up to see who said that, but no one was close enough for me to hear something that quiet. 

"Jein, Up in the vents." I heard the voice say. I stood up and turned around to look at it. I saw someone who I couldn't distinguish well. It was a guy. That I was sure of.

"Hey did you hear that?" Chaera-unnie said. 

"Yeah" Taena said. 

"What?" I replied. "I didn't hear anything." 

"It came from you direction" Chaera-unnie said. 

"Unnie, It was probaly just someone outside." I said. 

"Yeah, you're right. I am going to tell them to be quiet." Chaera said, leaving

"Yeah, I am going to join her." Taena said, also leaving.   
At the same time, Our manager came in and asked Miyoon, Mirun, and Soah to get water for us all.   
"Hey Jein, good job." A voice said behind me. I turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Woah, sorry to scare you" Xiao said. I sighed deeply and loudly. He chuckled at that. 

"Ok, I am so basically what we are doing is that we are going to get the attention of your unnies and my hyungs. We want them to chase us. After we get them chasing us, we will run to where our 'regular meeting place'." He said with quotes.   
I  
looked at him confused. Didn't we not want them to know where we actually meet in case of them spying. 

"We aren't actually going there." He said. He was going to keep going until I stopped him. I heard something. 

"Xiao shhhh." He looked at me confused. I walked over to the wall closest to the door and pressed my ear to it. I, then, motioned for him to do the same.

"Hey Tena, have you seen Xiao or Hwanhee anywhere? They ran out of our dressing room and we can't find them anywhere." Jinsoo said. I smirked. Slowly, I opened the door. I looked over to Xiao and he had that look of 'Are you crazy? What are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?'. I smiled at told him to follow me with my hands. I sneaked walked out when Wooshin, who I didn't know was there, spotted me. 

"Hey Jein, Do you know where Xiao or Hwanhee?" He said. I looked at Xiao who was hidden by the open door and winked at him. He smiled, knowing on what I was planning.

"Uhhhh, Yeah. I know where Xiao is." I said. Taena-unnie turned around to look at me. 

"Where is he?" Jinsoo said. 

"I'm right here." Xiao said popping out from behind me. Before anyone could react, he had already grabbed my wrist and started to run. I ran with him as hard as I could. I could hear people chasing us. We turned a corner and saw Hayoung and Jungkook running towards us. There were stairs to the left of us. 

"Go down the stairs" I yelled out. Jungkook and Hayoung listened to me and headed down first since they were closer to us. We followed behind them and ran towards the exit. On another hallway to my right, Kai, Sehun, Junghwa, and Zelo came into view. We were all running towards the exit. I got out first. Everyone followed Jungkook because he knew the way best. We ran for about 20 more minutes until we got to where we were meeting. We all rann inside a little to fast. 

Apparently, The unnies of Twice had gotten their before us. They had captured everyone who was already there and set a trap for us. Quickly, Leo ran behind us, blocking the exit. Sungjong, Jinsol, Chanmi, Naeun, Krystal, Yooyoung, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Yeri, Ren, Taemin, Hwanhee and Hyuk were all sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. 

"Go sit with the others." Onew said, appearing out of nowhere. When none of us moved, N appeared behind him saying.

"Move now or your punishment will be that much worse." 

I was the first one to move. Everyone else stayed standing. I went to the center and sat next to Krystal. I looked at her and she just shrugged. Everyone else eventually sat in the center. Though I was looking everywhere and not focusing on anything, I did see Xiao and Jungkook look at Sungjong then to me then back to him and smiling before nodding. Sungjong looked at me and smiled. I turned away to hopefully look like I didn't see what happened between them.

Not to long after, The Unnies and hyungs of the other maknaes, including Taena, came in. Onew, N, and Rap Monster came to attention. They were standing not to far in front of us, but they were facing the others. The others consisted of basically the leaders and oldest on each group and everyone in between those lines. For example, Jin, Suga, J-hope, and Rap Monster were all there. 

"So if you don't know what is happening let me explain. *long pause* Basically, these maknaes decided that they were form their own little group. The EMC they call it. It stands for Evil Maknae Club. This club is incharge of almost everything bad that your maknaes do." Rap Monster said. I tuned out on the rest, because it was awkward having him explain everything (well not everything) that we were. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me. I saw Sungjong get up and walk to one side of Rapmonster. Then, Rap Monster looked at me. 

"Go on" He said, promptly. I didn't know what he wanted me to do so I looked at Sungjong. He motioned to the other side of Rap Monster. I got up and stood where Sungjong had pointed. 

"These two people are the oldest and the youngest of the group." Rap Monster said, gripping our shoulders tightly. "N, you know where they go." 

He pushed us towards N. N grabbed Sungjong's hand while Leo grabbed mine. They led us to a room with no windows and shoved us both inside. Leo left but N still looked at us. 

"So dissappointed." He said, before shutting the door. I could hear a little click, knowing they locked it. 

"Sungjong" 

"Yeah"

"What are they going to do to us?" 

"Interrogate us and spank us." He said, shakily. I knew he tried to sound mature, but was scared also. I gulped also.

"Why the oldest and the youngest?"

"They think that we are the most valued to others?" 

"Are we?"

"Yeah." 

"So why would they spank only us."

"To show the others what could happen if we continued." 

"Why interrogate only us?" 

"That I can't anwser." He said, sitting down. I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I soon fell asleep. 

I was soon awakened though. I opened my eyes to see N and Onew dragging Sungjong out of the room. I got up and peared down the hallway. I saw Onew start to let go of Sungjong. I ran out and quickly snuck into a closet on the other side, before he noticed. I heard him walk back the room and close it. I also heard him lock it. I heard the footsteps walk away. 

I opened to closet door slowly. I stepped out. I saw Sungjong getting dragged around a corner. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran the opposite way. I came to a door and opened it. It lead outside. I ran, not even closing the door behind me. I just ran. I eventually ran to a place I knew. I was near the actual meeting place. I ran there. When I got there, I sat down on the stage and tried to catch my breath. I then felt my pocket buzz where my phone was. I had gotten a text from Taena-unnie. I opened it. It said to come back now and accept my punishment. Attached to it was a video. I watched the video for only like 3 seconds. It was a video of Sungjong getting spanked in front of everyone. 

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just not go back. I had to save them. I ran back to the place, like the idiot I was. When I got to the building, I searched everything around the place. I found a latter going to the roof. I climbed it. When I got on the roof, I saw there was a hole in it. I walked up to it and looked down into it. The maknaes were still sitting in the middle. The only difference was that Leo was to only one in the room besides them. I thought of a plan. I ran back to the ladder and climbed down it. I ran to the front entrance and walked in right to where they were. Leo was facing away from me so he didn't see me. They other maknaes did. I pointed at myself then leo. Then I pointed to them then the door.

I snuck up behind Leo. I stood there. I counted down with my fingers so they could see him. 

3

2

1

"RUN!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, tackling Leo. I saw everyone get up and run. Leo was stronger than me, but luckily I could hold him off for long enough. Everyone else had left. The other oppas and unnies came running out of the huge comotion. I smirked at them. The only thing in the room was Leo pinning me to the ground. I laughed. Leo got off me and I stood up. Taena-unnie came running over to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the exit. Before we left she screamed 'I'll handle it'. 

That night I had gotten one of the hardest spankings I had ever felt. I cried. A lot. When it was all over, I knew I was going to quit. There was no way I was going through that again. Until I got a text. It was fom Sungjong. It said. 

 

Stay Strong. 

With that I smiled. I wasn't going to leave. My unnies were going to feel the pain that I was in. I will make sure of that. I will get my revenge and the revenge of the other maknaes.

A/N Ohhh. Jein is getting serious. I didn't think I was going to post today but I couldn't get myself to stop writing.


	8. A New Change in Power (Chapter 7)

Buzz...buzz 

I am currently filming the new MV for 'Not forever' on our new album. I look down at the text. The text was from 

Sungjong. I walked out of the room before anyone noticed who I was texting. Ever since the unnies found out about the EMC 4 days ago, they have been on high alert to fnd more information. When I got to a spot where I felt I could text and not get looked at my phone to read it. It read:

Hey, we are having our next meeting in 3 days at 7:00PM. DON'T be late.

\- Sungjong- 

Great! Another meeting. That meeting is going to be very akward. I mean, Sungjong and I were the only ones who got punished. I hope no one has bad feelings on me ditching them. I mean I came back, so hopefully I will be forgiven. I walked back to the room and continued with the shooting.

9:00PM Tuesday, 2 days before meeting

Ugh!! Why isn't practice hurrying up??!! I want to sleep so that I will only have 1 more day to wait. 

10:00AM Wedensday, 1 day before meeting

I wonder what is going to happen at the meeting? I mean Sungjung might change a lot since he saw was happened before.

8:00PM Wedensday, 1 day before meeting

I am pretty sure I am going to be attacked when I walk into the bulding. I mean with all the texts about 'Are you OK?' 'The unnies and oppas shouldn't have done that to you.' 'We will get our revenge'. I just wonder what kind of texts Sungjong is getting. 

12:00PM Thursday, day of meeting

Ahh. Today is the day. It is going to be so akward. 

1:00PM Thursday, day of meeting

Ugh, why is time going so slow. I need to get there. I must get this over with

2:00PM Thursday, day of meeting

Ohh I got a text message from Sungjong and Krysral. 

Krystal:

"Good Luck"

"With what?"

"You'll know by the end of today." 

"What do you mean?"

"Hehehe"

"Krystal!"

"Krystal!!!!"

"Are u there?"

"KRYSTALLLLLLLLL"

"UNNIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sungjong:

"You're Coming right"

"Wouldn't miss it. Also, What is wrong with Krystal.?

"I don't know." 

"Oh ok. See you tonight."

"Sure" 

Sure? Why just sure? Something is going on. I need to know. Well, I guess I will by the end of today. I looked up at the clock in front of me and it is still only 2:30. The meeting is at 7:00. Wait! I can't do that. My unnie are leaving at 5:00 so I should leave then. I might be early, but what is wrong with that. I mean it is beter to be on time then late. 

4:00PM Thursday, Day of meeting

The unnies are all getting together to know what they are doing. Apperently, they are all going to a beach somewhere. 

"Unnies, why can't I go?"

"Because you have big tests in a few days" Chaera-unnie said.

"The tests are going to be stupid and pointless" I whined

"Doesn't matter. Do you want to get out of school?"

"Yeah, I do." I nodded. 

"Well, then you have to take the tests."

"But I don't wannnnnnna"

"But I don't carrrrrrrrrrre" 

"Fine" I said, walking away briskly to my room before slamming the dorr closed a little to forcefully. 

"Don't slam doors, Jein." I heard Soah-unnie say through the door

"Well, f*ck her." I said under my breath. I didn't have time for her right now. I just wanted them gone. 

"EXCUSE ME, What did you say?" Oh crap. I turned around to see who heard me. I sighed when I saw Miyoon. 

"I heard what you said." She said, accusingly. "You're luck we are all getting ready to leave. I would've go told Taena-unnie if we weren't." 

"Thank God, my luck" 

She looked at me seriously. "I'll get Taena-unnie to punish you later when we get home" My unnies where going to the beach for 5 days. EEEEEEE 5 days I get to be by myself. 

"Unnieeeee, No" I said. 

"Jein, you know what you said and you also know you can't say those things out loud. I mean, what if someone important heard you, like Soah-unnie."

"I didn't mean it though."

"I know you didn't. Which is why if Soah-unnie heard you it would be even worse because you didn't mean it."

I pouted. "Fine, just finish packing." I said walking out. I looked at the clock again and it read 4:49.

"GIRLS!!" Taena-unnie yelled throughout the whole dorm. All 4 girls came running with there stuff.

"We will be leaving now, so please go put you stuff in the van and wait for me there." Taena said to them all. She waited until they all left before turning to me. 

"Pleae, Jein. Don't do anything stupid." Taena started.

"Yes Unnie, I know. Don't burn the house down. Don't invite anyone over. Don't stay up after 9:00. Go to school. Do you best. Dadidadidda." I said, using my hand to mock her. 

She laughed before saying: "Ok good, Just also no leaving the dorm unless it's for these 3 reasons. To go to school, to go to work, or to get anything that is vital for life that runs out. Ok. I will leave 50000 won on the table in which you will ONLY use to buy things you NEED." 

"Yes unnie now go already. You don't wanna be late."I said, pushing her out the dorm with her suitcase. I don't wanna be late either. 

"Lock the doors. Don't open to stangers. Don't die-" Door closed.

Ugh that took long enough. 

5:00PM Thursday, Day of meeting.

I got my stuff and walked out the door. I was so nervous about today's meeting but a little excited. I mean today, hopefully, I will be able to be seen as a true member. I mean I know I am one but I know the other maknaes are upset at my sudden rush to power. Hopefully, all goes well

At meeting.

I am walking by myself and no one has recognized me yet. Which is surprising since I usally can't go anywhere without being noticed, no matter how much clothes I cover my face with. 

I get to the warehouse and walk up the gravel path. When I walk in, I am surprised. No one is here. Well probaly because I am early. It is only 6:15. I guess I will wait a while before people show up. I walk up to the stage and sit on it. I sit like that for a while. It seems like 2 hours but it is only 30 minutes which is still long. I mean it is 6:45 and no one is here. 

"The meeting is still on right"

I text Sungjong. I wait 5 minutes but get silence as a reply. I decide to go look for people. I mean there isn't that many places I can look. I do a once over around the perimeter but find no one. I spot the latter the goes up to something I don't know. I decided I should climb it because they are probaly up there waiting for me. 

The latter leads to the roof. I climb it and see no one. I do however see 4 boxes with a note and something else on top. I walk over to it. The note read 'For Jein' with and arrow pointing to a CD case that is also on the top. I grab it and open it. Another not fall out when I do that. I reach down to read it. 

"Hey Jein, How are you? Ugh never mind, let's get to the point. Please watch what's on the CD before going through the boxes. Please Hide the boxes. No one besides you can know about these boxes. No one can go through them. They are very important. There is a door that leads to beneath the stage you can hide the boxes there." 

That is weird but I guess it is probably from Sungjong so I do what the not says. I carry one box down the ladder very carefully. They are small enough that I only need one hand to carry them. I put them underneath the stage like I was told before heading back to the dorm with the CD in hand. I wonder what it says on it. I really want to know. I really want to open the boxes too. 

When I get to the dorm it is 8:00PM. I decided I should go to sleep and watch the video tomorrow. 

Sunday

So mabye I procrastincated a little. Ok a lot. But I am going to watch the video now. I put the CD in the CD holder on my TV and sit in front of the TV. The video starts with a big white screen thats says FOR JEIN ONLY. Hmm intersting. The next screen shows Krystal and Sungjong next to each other 

 

  
Sungjong start to speak. "Hello, Jein. Now you might be wondering what this is all about. Well we are here to tell you. Krystal and I have decided we are getting old and we don't have the same passion as someone like you might have. We have decided to leave. We are leaving the EMC and leaving you in charge. Jein, if you don't understand you are now #1. We are giving up our titles and giving them to you. The EMC is completely under your control. Any meeting is yours to plan. The number system is your's to organize. Everything is yours. Now, I know this must be confusing and a big burden to put on you, but please bare with it. I can see the same fire in your eyes and actions that I had when I started the group. I am letting my dreams of a better, more fair world pass onto you. You will carry my dream. My dream is that the unnies and hyungs we are forced to repect will give us the same respect. So new EMC president, what are you going to do with my group? I hope I didn't put to much pressure on you. Now in smallest of the 4 boxes there are other CD's that will contain more information. " He said

"Good Luck, Jein and goodbye" Krystal said, before shutting of the camera off.

 

 

I just sat there, looking at the screen like an idiot. Well, wouldn't you. I was just given the title of Most Evil Maknae. I was just given the whole EMC at my disposal, which I won't do of course. I can't believe that I am the president. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO RUN A GROUP THIS BIG. WHAT IS I FAIL, SUNGJONG? 

Woahhhhhhhh Jein. You need to calm down. If I am the new president, I better start acting like it. Ughhhh, but I know nothing about anything. Wait, Sungjong said the smallest box had more information. I got up quickly and got my coat and shoes on. I ran out the dorm as fast as I could. When I got to the building, I wasted no time entering. 

This day is a never ending surprise. When I ran in, there was Sungjong. He was facing away from me. 

"Sungjong" I said.  
He jumped and turned to look at me. 

"Jein." He said, smiling. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck" He said before walking out. 

"Thanks" I said to him before he left. 

I walked to the room underneath the stage and grabbed the smallest box. When I walked out of the building he was still there. He grabbed the box from me and said "Don't let your unnies watch any of these videos." I nodded at him. 

I said by good-bye before running back to my dorm. I was so ready for this. I was going to be the best EMC president ever. If the EMC was still a thing before I leave, I will be everything every new president will try to be. I will be the best just you wait. 

 

  
I was the EMC president. 

 

A/N AHHHHHHHHHH. I got to my first check point (I have many checkpoints that i will get to no matter how many chapters it takes me to get there to make sense). This is like BIG. I took so long trying to plan this and write this to perfection. Please comment what you want. I REALLY don't want to feel like I am writing to a wall. I will keep writing anyways because this story is my everything, but it is always nice to know someone is enjoying reading this as much as i love writing it.


	9. This is not going to be easy (Chapter 8)

Today was Monday. My Unnies were still on their trip so I had the dorm to myself. There had been a huge rain fall and the school was flooded. This was a really good thing because I had yet to fully wrap my head around the idea of being President of the EMC. I had watched the other videos Sungjong gave me at least 10 times each. There was about 10 of them. One video explained what he wanted. He wanted the unnies and hyungs to share the same tears that we all had. He wanted revenge. Another video explained everything we needed to succeed. 

There was one video I had yet to watch. It was labelled 'When you're ready'. I think I am ready. The CD was in a box small box. Also, there was a picture of a lock. The lock was unlocked. It had the numbers 7820 on the front. . I was confused but turned on the CD anyway. Sungjong was by himself which was odd. All the other videos he had Krystal next to him. He started of explaining that this was a test. He said that only the best of the best could be trusted with this power. He told me that the picture was the picture of the lock I would need to find. He told me that the lock was somewhere I had been before. He then walked up to where the camera was a shut it off. 

Great, A day of of school and I am still being tested. 

I thought back to all the places I had been. I guess that it would have to be while I was trying to get in.   
Mabye, It is at the laser tag place. That wouldn't make sense though. How would he get a lock in a owned building? He wouldn't. So It can't have been there. The only other place it could have been is....... oh that's where it is

*A month ago* 

"Jung"........."hwa"..........."N"......................."Here" I said in between pants.

"What did you say?" She said concerned. I knew she heard me right but didn't believe me. 

"I said N is here" I said, panic deep in my voice. She looked upset and so did Yeri. 

"Jein and Yeri, You tell as many people as possible and I will find Krystal." She said.

Both Yeri and I nodded before going opposite directions. I ran and found Kaeun with Chanmi and Seolhyun. I told them the news before telling them to get others. I found Minzy and Yooyoung and told them also. We all ran towards the entrance where Kyrstal, Junghwa, and the others were. We all left and got in our designated cars. 

Then I saw him again. N. right as I was about to get in the car. He had snuck around the other side of the car because he didn't know I saw him. I didn't want to risk the others getting caught, so I told closed the automatic door and yelled 'DRIVE' before it fully closed. Yooyoung looked at me confused but did what I asked when she saw me mouth 'go'. 

They drove away, leaving the surprised N and I face to face. I smiled at him. He walked over to me slowly. I stood my ground until he was about a foot away before I shoved him to the ground and ran the other way. I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept running. I crossed so many blocks and turned on to new roads so many times that I can't say for sure that I'm still in Korea. 

I glanced behind me and saw no one. I stopped running and leaned up against some building to catch my breath. It had to be at least 9:00. I knew that being out after curfew could end me in jail for the night and I couldn't afford that. 

I would not only be not accepted into the group but I would be kicked out of the company. Also, I wouldn't get into any other companies with a criminal record. I don't want to fly back to America and see the dissapointed look on my parents face. So I needed to find a place to sleep tonight. 

I got up and started to walk around looking for a place to hide. I found a warhouse that was clearly abandoned because there was no lock and nothing inside of it. I had a jacket on and used it as a blanket when I laid down I was soooooo cold. I fell asleep. I let myself fall into the black nothingness for a few hours. 

When I woke up, Krystal was looking at me, clearly concerned. She was moving her lips but I had no idea what she was saying. It was still night though. 

"What time is it? And where am I?" I said, looking around. I was in an old building, warehouse of some sort. I looked around but it was too dark so I couldn't see very well. 

"It is 3:00AM and I have no idea where we are." 

"What happened?"

"You got yourself in the group. That's what you did." 

"Wait, How?"

"We need more people like you willing to sacrifice things for others and what you did back there was pretty amazing. You surprised me." She said like it was a DUH question. 

"But anyways, you look tired and so am I so let's sleep." 

"OK"

I didn't wake up until at least 9:00AM. There were 3 huge windows letting a lot of sun in. The building was clearly made of iron by how rusted it was. The floor was made up of gravel. It was actually quite pretty. I looked over to my right. I woke the still sleeping Krystal next to me. She groaned before opening her eyes.   
She then quickly shut them because of the blinding sun.

"Unnie, get up. We need to get out of here." I said. 

She got up and followed me. I had explored the building earlier and got lost. I am still lost. I a ladder a ran towards it. I climbed it. It led me to the roof. The wind was very strong and forced me to go down just as quickly as I came up. Krystal and I finally found the exit and found our way back to our dorms. 

That's were I need to go. I need to go to the roof. The roof is where I need to go. 

And so I ran. I ran so hard to get there. The EMC was dependent on me. They had no leader. I was the one to fill in that spot. But this way, I can prove my worth. I finally go to the building. There was no noise. It was oddly silent. I got to the roof. I saw a white square on the floor when I got there. I walked up to it. It was a letter. It said

'Good luck leader.' It had Sungjong's, Krystal's, Taemin's, Jungkook's, Chanmi's and Hyuk's signatures on it. I flipped it over. It said 'See you on Friday, Leader. -Jungkook-'

So the next meeting was on friday. That was good. I really didn't want to have to plan a meeting.


	10. Why? (Chapter 9)

Today was Thursday. My first meeting as president was tomorrow. OMG. I have came up with a few changes I want to make. Wanna hear them? Well too bad, I am going to tell you anyways.

1\. I want to become public. I want people to know we exist. I want people to know the trouble we cause. Of course, we won't show the the true reason for our existence. I talked to KBS and they said the Evil Maknae Club was a good idea. We told them we wouldn't be like the old one, so we are calling the show 'The Evil Maknae CLub, revised'.

2\. This is kinda going off of the public idea but I think it would be best if eventually the fans know there was actually a good reason for the start. Not just a couple of maknaes tired of there hyungs/unnies. I want the fans to know that we maknaes aren't the only people who needs to be taught lessons. 

The whole reason I decided to accept being the leader is because when Krystal was sharing her story. That brought back memories. Dark Memories. I respect my unnies, I truly do, but they have done things like what Victoria did. We all get tired and when we do we don't act like ourselves, that includes me. But when I do things I shouldn't, I get punished and I know I should. When my unnies get tired or frustrated they say things. Horrible things "Worthless maknae." "Your so immature" "You think your the only ones with problems, well you are one of ours". Those things hurt a lot as you would imagine. When I came from America, I was scared. 

I didn't know anything. I was in a new country, with a new language and a completely different culture. I didnt have any friends nor parents to support me. I couldn't even get new friends because no one spoke english that good. When my company put me with the other girls, I clung to them. They were everything to me. They are everything to me. They built my confidence. They taught me things with all the patience in the world. 

So you can imagine how much those things hurt. They don't mean what they say, I know. And I usually forgave them. But when someone does something wrong so many times it gets hard to forgive. I remember nights running to someone else's dorm because I didn't want to see them. Most of the time it was the SHINee dorm, because they were to closest to us. I would run to there dorm trying to hid my identity. As an idol, you are not supposed to be sad, mad, or anything besides happy in front of fans. Well, I would run to them and knock on their door. Onew usually anwsered which was good for me. I trusted Onew just as much as my unnies. I am pretty sure Onew knows that. Onew would always hug me and let me cuddle with him until I calmed down. Then he usually would ask why I was crying. Now he usually asks why I do this to myself. 

Why I don't let him help? Why do I hide these things from him that hurt me? Why I don't go to my unnies? I always tell him that I will tell him once I know the awnser for myself. Which is a flat lie. A lie that hurts to tell, but I don't want to burden him. I know why. I could tell him why to every question he asked, but I can't get myself too. It would be easier. He could do something. He could teach them the things I cant.But I won't tell him for reasons unknown to me. 

So this is why I am leader, because I will teach my unnies my way. They will feel the pain they caused me. They will shed the tears I have 10 times over. I will make sure of that. But I will try not to ruin out relationship to badly in the process. But if I do, I don't care. Unnies in the future will learn from this. This won't be some phase. The effects of this group must last until the end of time. No one will ever feel the pain I have, if i get my way. One of my goals is to make sure all tthe unnies and hyungs know that this is there doing. Another is to make my group smaller. 

I want to fix the problems with the other maknaes and their members. The smaller the group the better. That means more unnies/hyungs are finally getting along with their maknaes in some form of harmony. I am considering Onew's offer. But only until the Evil Maknae Club has 1 member in it. That member being me. I will trick them all to think that I want my unnies to pay, well I do. But as I do, I will fix their reasons for joining. I am expecting for them eventually to rebel against me. I asume some of them won't leave because they care about me. I want them to rebel against me. To tell me, I am the only one who hates the unnies and hyungs. I want them to tell me that I hate them for no reason. I want them to tell me that if I want to carry on, I will by myself. Why? Because that means my plan worked. I fixed their problems to the point where they see no point in rebelling. Then I will fix my own problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. Now you know Jein's plan. If you don't quite understand I might make the next chapter filling in the blanks. SO please commentif you don't understand so I know what needs to be further explained. Thx for reading anyway.


	11. Saying Hi in New Eyes (Chapter 10)

It was a cold and windy day. Everyone was covered head to toe and there was no way of telling men and women apart. Everyone was walking to there assigned destination. To me they all looked like groups of ants following a scent trail. I walked along the streets as slowly as I could. Today was my first meeting as leader. I would have to build thick walls of confidence around myself to be able to do my job successfully. I was going to be successful. I was going to make Sungjong and Krystal proud. But most importantly, I was going to make myself proud.

The maknaes of my group have all suffered in the hands of their unnies/hyungs for too long without getting to saw anything to anyone. I was going to change that. They needed to know how deeply their words and actions hurt or supported their maknae. Especially, for cases like mine or simular ones. 

I ended up at the gravel path that lead up to the building about a half an hour before everyone else was supposed to arrive. I walked up to the building quietly. There were many neighboring apartment complexs near it, and even though I was an evil maknae that didn't mean I didn't care about others privcy and right to have peace and quiet. When I walked in, Jungkook was already there sitting on the floor, reading something on his phone. He never noticed me. 

"Hey, you're here early." I said, making him look up at me. 

"Oh yeah, it was the only window I could escape without the hyungs noticing and i wanted to talk to you." He said, looking me in the eyes. 

"Bout' what?" I said too quickly. 

"The whole Sungjong leaving, you becoming president thing. It is a big responsibility you know and with the others finding out they really want to know who the leader is." He said. I could tell he was worried about me and that would not be allowed.

"Sungjong trusted me with this position for some reason." I said, confidently. 

"Yeah, and I bet your perfect for the job. It's just that I heard my hyungs talking about......" He never finished.

"About what they were going to do to the leader."

"How do they know there is a leader?"

 

"My guess is someone spilled." He said, shrugging. 

"Thats equally bad as it is good." I said, thinking to myself.

"How is it good?"

"It means they don't know who is the leader." 

"I guess you're right." He said. Just then Junghwa and Ren walked in, loud as ever. Jungkook got up and whispered into my ear.

"You know you are going to have to earn their trust. They all won't give it to you like I do, so I suggest you earn it before you do anything rash." 

"You want me to be leader, don't you want it?" I said. He shook his head. 

"The crown's yours."

Everyone arrived not to long after. In their eyes, Sungjong didn't show up and that was worrying. 

"Where is Sungjong?" I heard someone ask.

"He's not coming. Neither is Krystal." I said, getting everyone attention.

"Why not?" Yooyoung asked. 

"Because they both left the group. Sungjong left me with the position of leader."

"You? Why you? You just joined." Hyuk said. 

"I don't know, but I am willing to take the job." I said.

"Who says we are going to listen to you?" He tested. 

"Because you have no one else good enough." I replied.

"We have Jungkook. He would do great." He said, smirking. Ha, he thought he won. I had already planned this conversation in my head plenty of times to know what to say to get him to shut up. 

"Because he wants me to be the leader. He trusts me." I said, motioning to where he was standing.

"Do you?" Hyuk said, turning around to look at him. 

"Yeah, I do." Jungkook said, walking and putting his arms around me.

"So do I." Taemin said, walking forward. Sehun and a group of others did also.

"She got caught for us. She took a punishment for us. If anyone deserves it, its her." Taemin defended.

"Fine." Hyuk said. 

"Ok next since we lost 2 members the number will change. Everyone with a lower number than Naeun will move up 2 and Sehun will take up the remaining space. I also invited more people to our group. Dino from Seventeen, Sanha from Astro, and Dayoung and Yeorum from Cosmic girls, Yein from Lovelyz, Yeeun and the 2 new members from CLC, and Jun from U-Kiss." I said

"Woah what's with all the new members?" Zelo asked. 

"I just invited them that doesn't mean they are going to come. So the next time we meet will be next Friday to get the new members, it will also when we expose ourselves more clearly infront of our hyungs and unnies. 

We will make sure all of them show up. On Monday, we will meet again to discuss location and I will have the anwsers on who is joining. If someone doesn't get me a response before then we will conclude they are not in the group. Ok."

"Wow, you really sound like Sungjong." Zelo says, he must love speaking. 

"Yes, I know. I expect to be treated the same. I might be the youngest here, but if you try to treat me any less than your leader, I will show you one reason Sungjong made me leader." I said. Everyone nodded saying they understood. 

I talked a little more about the new people joining and about myself. I told them I would tell them the plan for Friday on Monday. I then let them go home, but I stood behind a little bit. I was just cleaning up a little, when 

I heard voices. It sounded like Rap Monster and Onew. I immediatly grabbed anything that showed what had happened and hid in the room under the stage. 

I put everything down and put my ear to the door. I heard footsteps walking to the center of the room then another pair walking around. 

"Hyung, I swear I saw Yeri walk in here."

Oh crap. Yeri was the last one to walk in here. 

"Even if this dump was their meeting place, how are you sure they met up today." I heard someone else say, it wasn't Onew. It was N's.

"Because I can't find Taemin-ah, and he can't find Jungkook. Call Ken and see if they know where Hyuk is." That was Onew. 

"Fine." N said. He walked closer to where I was. I could hear N speaking to Ken. Then he hung up and walked away. 

"No, they don't know where he is." He said. 

"Well, there we ha-" CRASH. When N left, I had turned around and sat down with a sigh. I knocked something over that had a large metal cabinet filled with something metal on top of it. It fell over and the sound was made. I quickly got up and locked the door. 

"Shhhh" I heard someone whisper. I couldn't hear anything until someone tried to open it. 

"It's locked" N said. Then someone pounded on the door. Well, I had my ear on the door and the pounding hurt a lot. I backed up and tripped over something round that had came out of the cabinet. I let out a big scream as I fell backwards. 

"Hello. Are you ok? Who is this?" Rap Monster said. I hit my head on something and I was too dizzy to awnser. Then, there was more pounding. I didn't say anything. I was scared. 

"You better tell us." Onew said. I still said nothing. 

"Fine, but we won't leave until you come out, which you're going to have to do eventually." He said. I heard him slump against the door. 

A few hours later, I could feel my stomach growl. Why? Because one of them went somewhere and had gotten something to eat and it smelt sooooooooo good. Why hadn't I ate before coming? Ugh, I know I have to leave eventually. I decided to open to door. I couldn't. Someone was blocking it. 

"Ready to tell us who you are?"

"Yeah, if you let me out."

Slowly, they opened the door. 

"Jein-ah, what were you doing in there?"

I sighed, trying to look like I was coming clean. 

"Yeri, Hyuk, Taemin, Jungkook, Sehun, Kai, and I met out here to just talk about things. They left since it was getting late, but I stayed behind to collect my things. Then I heard you guys coming and I ran and hid in there." I said. It was all true, just not everything was said.

"I'll drive you home." Onew offered.

"No, I can walk." I said, hoping he'd let it slide. I knew him to well. When he found out my unnies were gone (Ohh yeah forgot to mention they had gone on another trip for a concert in Taiwan.), he would take me back to his dorm and probably punish me along with Taemin, since we were partners in crime. How do I know this? Because it has happened before. 

"No, I need to explain to your unnies what happened." Onew said, pulling me along.

"Hey, I'll talk to you guys later." He said, He and I leaving the building. Well, He was leaving, I was being dragged. He dragged me to his car before ushering me into the front seat. We were silent besides me giving a few directions. He followed me to my door and I knocked. We waited there for about a minute before he asked:

"Why aren't they anwsering? I'm sure they are worried about you." He asked me.

"because they aren't there." I said as softly as I could. 

"What?"

"They are not home."

"Where are they?"

"Taiwan." I said, wincing to myself. 

"How long were you alone?" He asked.

"About 2 days." 

"And you didn't call me, Why?"

"Because I didn't need to."

"Ok then, you're coming home with me then. Then, Taemin, you, and, I can have a nice conversation about what you guys were doing?" He said, pulling me along. 

GREAT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is another chapter I cut in half. I didn't feel like finishing it. But I will soon.


	12. Hey Onew (Chapter 11)

"Ok then, you're coming home with me then. Then, Taemin, you, and, I can have a nice conversation about what you guys were doing?" He said, pulling me along. 

GREAT!!!!

Just what I needed. A chat with Onew. Chats with him usually end painfully. The drive to the SHINee dorm was quiet. I mean I had no intention on speaking when I got there either. Taemin was a good liar, accept when it came to Onew. Onew had this way of making anyone tell the truth. How does he do it? What worries me is that if he asks Taemin anything close to the EMC, Taemin is going to anwser. I mean, if I hadn't been practicing lying for a while, I would burst under Onew's pressure also. 

When Onew finally pulled the car to a stop, he spoke.  
"Kibum told me already that Taemin is waiting in his room for me to arrive. I want you to go in there, also." 

I immediatly got out of the car and started to walk up the steps to the dorm. I would hate to walk up these stairs everytime I got in trouble. When I got to the door, I typed in the passcode (Onew had told me). I heard an immediate

"Hyung, your back." From Minho. He was really a jerk. He wanted to make sure Taemin heard. 

I giggled to myself as I walked pass them.

"Not yet." I said without stopping. I went to Taemins room and opened the door. Taemin was sitting on his bed, motionless as a rock. When he heard to door open, he looked up. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"When I was cleaning up, Onew, Rap Monster, and N came in the building. I ended up getting caught." 

"They know where we meet." 

"No, I told them You and I and a few others were just hanging out to be rebellious." 

"Ok good." He said. I sat beside him. I didn't speak for a while. We both heard the front door opening and then some talking. 

"How mad is Onew?" 

"On a scale of 1 to 10. 10 being so pissed he might literally kill you. "

"About a 4. Or he just seems that way." I said. 

"Hey Taemin-ah, come out here please." I heard Onew say. He looked at me pleadingly and I just mouthed a 'good luck'. He got up and left the room. That left me to my own thoughts. What if Taemin told a different story? What if Onew knew I was lying the whole time? What if they ask Taemin something about the Evil Maknae Club and he tells the truth? I didn't have to wait long though. 

"Jein-ah, Can you come out here?" 

I opened the door and sat where Onew motioned me too. I sat down and wait for questions. I looked at Taemin who was on Onew's right and he looked fine. 

"Ok, Taemin here said you guys were actually planning something for a variety show. When I asked him why he thought you lied he said you didn't think I owuld believe you. Is this true?"

Ugh, there it is. That way he said it that makes you want to tell the truth so badly. But I won't. I am the leader and I need to show why I am the leader. 

"Ye........yes, oppa." I said, faking fear.

"Now, as much as I would love the believe you, I don't. I saw you at the group thing, so I don't think I can trust you. But don't worry, I'll give you the same deal I gave Taemin. I will ask you 2 questions about the evil maknae club and you will anwser. Also, If you want to know I asked Taemin what's the name of the group and why. I might say what a creative name." He said sarcastically. 

"Now, How do you guys rank yourselves?" He asked.

"By Number." 

"How do you get these numbers?" Oh crap, I have to give the correct anwser. That means I have to confirm to him that there is a leader.

"The president assigns them." I say. 

"Ahh, So there is a leader. Well Jein-shi can you do me a favor? Tell you president that if we find out who they are, the punishment will be unbearable." 

"O...o.........ok." I said, truly scared now. 

"Taemin and Jein go to Taemins room and don't come out till morning." 

Neither he nor I said anything. We both just did wat we were told. I opened the dorr first. I ran to his bed and sat on it quickly, trying to calm my breaths of panic. 

"Jein." Taemin said, shyly. He sat next to me. I didn't say anything but I put his hand over my heart to let him feel how much it was beating. 

"Jein, it will be okay." That surprisinly helped. I swallowed slowly and managed the get my breathing and heart beat back to a healthy constant. 

"Taemin." I said. That was all I said. All I could say. 

"Jein, if you want to quit you have every reason too." That got my attention. I could feel all my fear leave my body. I could feel it being replaced with anger. 

"I will not heed to their threats. They think we are a phase. But we are not. We won't let them do this to us. 

They will learn. And cry if I must. I will not stop until I can't go further. Taemin, If I hear you make that suggestion again, I will personally see to it that you life will become a living hell. Got it?" 

"Yes, leader." 

'Yes leader.' I could get used to being called that, but I won't. I am not some power-control freak. I just want a change. 

"I will ask Jungkook what the punishment entails." 

"He knows?"

"He said he heard them talking one night. He told me he knew and he looked really scared for me. Taemin, I have a huge bounty over my head and I want everyone in the meeting on Monday to know and to know what it is. I also want them to know that I don't care. That the Evil Maknae club will not submit to our hyungs and unnies wishes. We are strong. Stronger then them. Why? Cause we have anger. Hot, burning, unrelentless anger."

"Amen" was all he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't even now how happy this chapter made me. The next two will determine a lot so I hope you look forward to reading them. Also, remember I am posting a new chapter on my new story 'I'm sorry, I'm Living a lie.' It would be appreciated if you could read that story also. It hasn't picked up yet, but it will and I love that story just as much as I love this one. So your love and support for that story would be much appreciated. Thx for reading. <3


	13. A Pretty Scary Bounty (Chapter 12)

Today was Monday. I am going to discuss the new joining members and the new information which has been shed to the enemy. I will also explain the punishment for getting caught. Jungkook told us he would tell us the punishment if any of us got caught actually in the maknae club. It was about an hour before everyone else was suppose to arrive. I had actually planned the meeting in a new place because I am sure when the hyungs/unnies find out we are all missing, they are going to go there. Of course, we won't be there so yeah. 

The new meeting place is just in a room I rented. Well, I didn't rent it. My best friend's father works at the place we are going to and I asked if I could borrow one of the meeting rooms. He told us no one had anything planned in that room all day so we might as well use it. I walked in the room and sat near the head of the long double sided table in it. I didn't sit in the center like I should because if for some reason one of the h/u (h/u means hyung(s)/unnie(s) because I am too lazy to write it out) found out where we were, I didnt want to be in the center. That would tell them I was the leader. If I got caught the whole plan would fail. Sungjong made that clear to me in one of his videos. He said that even though Jungkook could lead, he wouldn't be good. He said until I found someone new to lead, I couldn't leave. 

The first one to arrive was Jinsol and Naeun. I wondered why they were here. I mean I had met their unnies. 

They seemed really nice. Then again, so do mine. I would probably eliminate them from the group first because they seemed so innocent to me. Soon after everyone else started arriving. They all asked me why the change in location and what's with the new formal set, but I told them I would tell them when everyone was here. After everyone arrived and took a seat, I stood up. 

"OK, to start the meeting I want to tell you guys that the h/u know that about us. Like they know we are an offical group. Friday night when I was cleaning up, Onew, N, and Rap Monster showed up. They knew where we met. I ended up getting caught. I tried my best to get them to believe that I was there because I was beng rebellious. Also, I found out that N, Onew, and Rap Monster are the leaders and they call a shot. They know we have a leader but they don't know who." I said. 

"How did they find out?" Sehun asked. 

"Onew forced me to come to his dorm because he found out my unnies weren't at my dorm. He told me to go where Taemin was. He called Taemin out and offered him a deal. If he anwsered 2 of his questions about the EMC truthfully that he could get out of punishment. He asked Taemin what the name of the group was and why. When he called me out, he offered me the same deal. I had to take it because I didn't want to seem like I was hiding a lot. Besides we want them to know how strong we are, and they won't until we give them some information." I told them.

"What did he ask?" Yooyoung spoke. 

"He asked how we ranked ourselves. To that I anwsered honestly. I told him by number. Then he asked who gave out the numbers. I said the leader did." 

"Why didn't you lie?" Kai said, standin up, outraged. 

"Because lying to him would see weak. We will play fairly." 

"We are breaking all of the rules anyway. What's one to you?"

"Dignity." I said. He rolled his eyes and sat down. "Ok, on to other things. Dino, Sanha, and Dayoung said they would join. Also, Yugyeom from Got7 said he will be joining." I said. I couldn't continue because I was interupted by Taemin. 

"Jein, you're forgeting something." He said. 

"Oh yeah. Please speak. I will continue after your done." I said, sitting down.  
Taemin cleared his throat before speaking.

"What Jein forgot everything that Onew told her. Onew said for her to tell the leader that the punishment if they were caught would be unbearable. Apperently, Jungkook knows."

"Yeah, I do. I overheard them speaking. They spoke about if the group didn't disband and tell them their leader, they were going to punish everyone in the group. I don't know how. But they said they would offer us a way out punishment-free. All we had to do was disband and tell them who our leader is." He said, looking at me. 

"So if this whole thing fails, we should take that route, right?" Hyuk said, looking at me. I nodded at him. 

"NO, we won't do that." Jungkook said, sternly. 

"Why not? If we fail, shouldn't one person take the punishment for all of us. Why shouldn't it be her?" He opposed. I looked around to see people's reaction. I made me feel better that most of them were glaring at him. 

"Because she would literally be the punishment for all of us. As in, she would have to get punished by each group. Like all 15. And I don't how your elders punish you guys, but I know I wouldn't want the punishment my hyungs give me that 15 times." He said with anger in his eyes. He hated Hyuk. I could tell. I am pretty sure everyone did. I didn't because Hyuk was being purely logical. 

"You know, Hyuk,if you want to protect your behind, then you can just leave." Jungkook said. 

"Only Jein can make me leave." He said. 

"Anyone who wants Hyuk to be kicked out of the EMC raise your hand." Jungkook said. About 16 hands of the 18 hands were raised. Then everyone looked at me. I stood up, silently.

"Hyuk, I won't make you leave, but as you can see no one wants you here." I said to him. I didn't hate him and I meant that, but I was done with his attitude. GOSH I sound like my unnies. 

"FINE!!!" Hyuk said, before opening and slamming the door on his leave. I saw almost have the group sigh. 

"Ummm, It's getting late so I think we should wrap it up. I told you guys we would go ever stragies, but Hyuk was apart of that so I will think of a new one and text you guys when I need you. I probably won't use all of you guys. But if I do I will se you on Friday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, tell me what you guys think about the new joining members. Tell me if you have anyone else. Oh and sorry if you guys liked Hyuk, I needed more drama. Sorry, starlights. but anyway. Thx for reading. <3


	14. A Random Trip to the Beach

Today was the day we might add 4 members. I had created a great plan to see if they were going to be able to join. What was going to happen was all of their unnies/hyungs were going to arrive and catch all 4 of my new members. So hopefully Seventeen, Astro, Cosmic girls, and Got7 would arrive. To get in my group you had to prove to me your worth or at least show me your ability. 

The plan was to get caught and get dragged somewhere. I would keep close taps on them to watch their progress. The goal was to convince you hyungs or unnies that whatever you were doing was for a good reason. Basically, I was going to see how good thier lying was. I had Zelo, Ren, Yooyoung, Junghwa to watch each member. I wasn't going to show up because I might intimidate the joiners. My people would tell me how good they did and what were the results. From that, I would choose who got in and who didn't. They could all get in. They all might not. 

But anyway, today I was going to the beach with the Exo maknaes and the April maknaes. It was going to be a blast. I was currently waiting under the tree that Kai told me he would would pick me up under. I waited there for a while. Eventually, a car pulled up and out came Jinsol. She came out and hugged me, which I returned but quickly ended to get both of us inside the car. 

"Hey, Miss President." Naeun said, looking at Sehun and winking. He looked back at her with the same glint in his eyes.

"Don't call me that." I said, smiling while pushing her lightly. She smiled at me. I like these moments we had.   
When I was Jein, a 15 year-old girl, maknae of Sugar Plum. Not a leader of a group of rebellious maknaes.

"Ugh Why not? It makes you sound cool." She said. 

"I don't want to have anymore authority than you, that would defeat the purpose. Besides, if anyone heard you, I would get caught." I said, looking her in the eye. I had gotten a lot better at that. The ride to the beach was a loud and noisy ride. There were a lot of laughs and giggles and singing to songs no one actually knows the lyrics to. It was fun. We talked about our experienced as trainees and our life before we became what we are now. When we got there, all of us ran outside to the sand as fast as we could. The beach was unpopulated so we didn't have to worry about being recognized.

"Sehun, let's set up the tent." Kai yelled at him. Oh yeah, we were planning on camping on the beach that night also. We were going to have the most fun time of our life, right then and there. 

The whole rest of the day was quite interesting though. Jinsol and I built this monster thing of a sand castle.   
Only to have waves and Kai knock it down. We drew random things into the wet sand only to have the water wash any sign of our presence away, letting us start with a brand new canvas. After a while, Sehun and Kai had left to get wood for a camp fire. Then the unthinkable happened. A cop car showed up. We were playing tag and other things when it arrived, but we froze when the cop showed up. A tall and slender man got out of the car and started walking towards us. When he got to us he just stared at us for a while. 

"Which one of you is in charge here?" He finally spoke after about 30 seconds. I slowly raised my hand. 

"May I see your ID?" he asked. 

"Uhhh, I don't have one. I'm underaged." I said, wincing.

"So there is no adult here?" he said. 

"Yeah there is. They just went into the woods to get wood for a campfire." I said. 

"I don't think so. Get up and turn around." He told us. 

"No sir, there is a misunderstanding. We aren't doing anything wrong." I defended. 

"Don't speak to me like that. My girlfriend was in Seoul this weekend. She told me she saw a huge group of you guys walking around late at night. She said you were talking about doing rebellious things. So no, I understan perfectly. You girls are sneaking away from your unnies." He said, coldly. 

"OK ok. You caught me, but you can't arrst any of us. We aren't doing anything illegal." 

"Uhh you are here all by yourself with no supervision. And how did you get here without a license. You drove illegally with out a license and underage and where did you get the car from? Huh, what's this?" He pulled out a bag of Soju from under one of our bags. That was Kai's bag. "Underage drinking too. Wow real cool. Also, Sehun and Kai of Exo were with you. I'll make sure they get arrested too for bringing alcohol with minors. Now, I said turn around." 

"No." 

"What?"

"You can't arrest me. That car belongs to Exo. Sehun and Kai are currently in the woods and they are coming back. And I didn't know about the alcohol" I said. Then I did something that I would have never done a few weeks ago. I turned and ran. FROM A COP. I ran against the hot burning sand. Oh, Why did I take my shoes off? When I turned around to see how close he was, I saw him taking Jinsol and Nauen to the cop car and driving away. Huh. Why didn't he chase me? OH wait. That means he sent others after me. And probably more than 1 cop. When I turned back around, I saw Kai and Sehun walking towards me laughing. 

"Where the hell were you guys?" I said.

"Woah, calm down. We-" 

"Calm down. No, I won't calm down. I have cops after me. A cop arrested Jinsol and Nauen. OH, and thanks for bringing alcohol. You guys have cops on you guys also."

"Wait, WHAT?!!!!" 

"I told you." I said.

"No no no. nononononoonononono" Sehun said, starting to panic.

"Sehun, I told you we shouldn't have brought the soju. Now we have cops after us." Kai said. Like if this were a movie, four cop cars appeared at the same parking lot our car was on. Some of the cops immediatly got out and ran towards us. 

"GUYS RUN!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I was planning on making this some sort of wierd oneshot thing but I guess not. Thx for Reading. <3


	15. A Random Trip to the Beach pt.2 (Chapter 14)

We ran. We ran until our hearts almost decided to stop beating. Being chased by cops was not apart of my plan. We were supposed to camp out on the beach then go home the next day to face our members. Well, it looks like we will meet our members a lot sooner.   
Ugh, why did that police man have to bring the Evil Maknae Club into the picture? The trip was supposed to have nothing to do with EMC. But I learned things, today. Now, that I'm the leader, I will never escape being in the club. It will be apart of me. It will follow me everywhere until it is no more. 

We ran upon a small town that we had passed on the way here. Mabye, we could hang out there. When we got there, we immediatly ran to one of the television screen things. I can't believe they still have that. Now, what was on the screen was alarming. It was turned to the main news channel for all of South Korea. On it was our faces and a guy next to them. He said "Breaking News. Kai and Sehun of Exo and Jein of Sugar Plum are to be found by the police. The only problem is the cop's have no idea where they are. If you see these people, do not panic. They didn't kill anyone, but please call 119 if you do." After that, they brought on more people to discuss the issue.

"What did they do?" A woman asked. 

"The police said nothing bad. They said Jein didn't do anything wrong by law, accept run away from the police." Another man anwsered. 

"What did Kai and Sehun do, though?" she repeated. 

"They said as punishment they would force all three of them to explain the whole situation. They told us they got aprroval of both CEO's and the members of Exo and Sugar Plum." 

"Couldn't they get kicked out?"

"Yes, but no. Both CEO's promised the wouldn't kick them out. Neither would they yell at them. They said they would leave that to the other members."

"That sounds like they are showing favoritism, don't you think?"

"Yes it does, but the police said that Naeun and Jinsol of April were with Jein, Kai, and Sehun. They said that something like this happens quite often and that they are all too young." 

"Sehun and Kai aren't" 

"Yeah, but it could have been Naeun, Jinsol, or Jein's idea. They could have come along to make sure that they didn't do anything illegal." 

"But in turn they did something illegal not the girls." 

"Yes" 

"What confuses me is what were Jinsol and Naeun there? I mean the are so innocent?" Some other woman who hadn't spoke before said. 

"Jein, too." The other woman said. 

"No, you heard the rumors about her and Kai, and Sehun." 

"The evil maknae club isn't a thing, Sorun." 

"I think it is." 

"Well, we'll make sure they put that into their confessions." 

Then they turned to something else. When I looked back, I saw someone on the phone, pointing at us. 

"Hey guys, looks like we will have company, very soon." I said, nudging them and pointing over to the person talking. 

"Ok let's go." Kai said. Then, the person came over and blocked our path. 

"Move!" I said to him. 

"No, your not going anywhere." Just then 2 other men popped out and grabbed Kai and Sehun, while the guy in front of my grabbed myself. I struggled and turned to get away buth nothing worked. The man was stronger than me. Not to long after, 2 cop cars pulled up. Both men inside quickly got out. 

"Thanks for the help." One said. "We'll take them off your hands." 

The second one immediatly took Sehun and flipped him around, pushing him against the wall and handcuffing him. The first doing the same with Kai. They took both boys to the car and put them inside. While they were doing that, I had took the hand of the man holding me and bit down as hard as I could. He pushed me to the floor, screaming out a loud 'b1tch'. I chuckled and got up. By then on of the police men had already walked up to me. 

I put my arms up in the air before putting them behind me. He walked around me and hand cuffed me also. He put me in the same car as Sehun and Kai were in. He walked round to the other policeman in the drivers seat and said something to him. Then he left and we drove off.   
When we got to the police station, 2 guys came out, dragging us into the building. They took our fingerprints and shoved us into the same cell Naeun and Jinsol were already in. 

"Hey" I said, sitting on the cold stone bed in the room. About 2 hours later, a policeman came to open the door. He instructed me to come out, saying my unnie was here. I followed him to where I saw Tena-unnie standing with her hands on her hips. When she saw me, she grabbed my shoulder. 

"Thanks officer. I will make sure this never happens again." 

"The announcement will be on Tuesday of next week, Bring her to the nearest police station in Seoul." he said to her. 

"OK" she said before dragging me towards the car. She practically shoves me inside and drove home. Nothing was spoken the whole ride home. 

When we got home, Tena-unnie instructed me wait in my room for her to come in. The wait was almost unberable, but I didn't mind sitting while I could. After a while, she finally came in. 

"Jein, jein jein" She spoke. "You've done some pretty stupid things, but nothing as bad as this. You should see our cafe, our twitter, our EVERYTHING. People want to know what happened. You're going to tell them everything. Right now, I don't want to hear your side of the story. You could have been doing something helpful for the world, but I don't care. She grabbed a hairbrush off the side of my dresser and sat down next to me. I would've begged her not to do this, but I know it would have no effect.

She didn't hesitate to pull me over her lap. I didn't stuggle becaue I knew I deserved it. I was the leader of the EMC and I let my people get caught. How could I do that? I was supposed to protect them. Before she had even hit me the first time, I was already crying. Quietly. Then the first blow came. Followed by about 40 more. She never stopped. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't because I was so dissapointed in myself and it hurt a d@mn lot. After about 10 minutes, she put the hair brush down. 

Only to take my pants and underwear off to repeat the same actions, with her hand. Then, I started to sob. It hurt soooo much. I still refrained myself from begging. I didn't deserve her pity, not after what I was doing behind her back. Finally, the spanking came to an end. Taena-unnie laid me across my bed while I was still sobbing. She got up and walked out the door after she told me how disappointed in me she was. 

She never did that. She would always wait until I stopped crying then she would tell me that she forgave me and that she hated doing that. But now, she was cold and distant. She left without barely a word. I put my head back into mu pillow and cried my heart out. For the pain I felt, the fact I let down my EMC members, the fact that the person I used to trust the most hated me. Why did it come to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading. <3


	16. Done? (Chapter 14)

*HUGGGGGGGGEEEE TIME SKIP (like 10 months or something)*

The maknaes and I walked into the huge room. Our hyungs and unnies were already waiting for us. We were going to have a talk with them. They still don't know who the leader is but they know that there is 6 people in power. 

What happen since I last met? Well I'll tell you. After the night I got arrested my resentment towards my unnies grew. It grew until I has lost the whole point of the EMC. After about 6 months of getting back at them, Zelo showed me that right path again. Our group as decreased to a minimal 15 people. Most have left in that last 3 months because, well I did my job. The Evil Maknae Club is now a known thing throughout Korea. 

We are no longer just a bunch of rebellious maknaes, but an actual group, almost like a new race. People treat us differently when they hear we are in the EMC. Unnies and hyungs all classify us as rebels or traitors. The fans know we don't exactly like our unnies and hyung, but they don't see the Cold War going on between us. 

My unnies hate me. Well, they don't hatttte me, not even Taena-unnie. They resent me a little and we are not as close, but I don't worry because I know we will be eventually. The unnies and hyungs offered us a way to be able to get seen as one agian. They said if we were willing to take a spanking from all three leaders (Onew, N, and Rap Monster) we would be loved and treated the same as we were. A few maknaes did indulge in the offer and now they are happier than they ever have. Those maknaes look down at us. They say what we do has no real cause and that they are happy going back to the old ways. They don't realize the 'old ways' are dead. The unnies and hyungs of those maknaes realized that their beloved maknae wasn't happy with the way he ro she was being treated, so they changed. When the maknaes returned to the group, not as a EMC, they were happy. Just don't tell them I said that.

The hyungs and unnies were all standing around on the walls, waiting for us. N told us to crowd in the middle of the room and we did. He walked out from where he was and walked around us. Like a dog hearding sheep. 

"Hey president, it looks like your numbers are decreasing. Slowly all the people you are 'helping' are under going pain because they don't want to be with you anymore. That pain is the pain you could've taken away from them." N said, sharply. N is always in charge of trying to get the leader to confess. There have been times where it really is tempting but with small unseen gazes of hope and comfort from my fellow memebers, I don't. "Ok, fine then. Keep having your people suffer." N said, returning back to his place. 

"NO, this group needs to end and it will. The three of us will spank them all here and now. I am done with this group's bullsh!t." Onew said, walking forwards and towards us. NO THAT WON'T HAPPEN!!!! All the maknaes on his side slowly cowered away, but I only got closer to him. 

"Awwwww, Onew thats no fun. Way to be such a downer on things." I said in a way that reminded me of The Joker. He walked right up to me and looked straight into my eyes. He was not amused. I took one step away from him. 

"I have a proposition if you want this to end so quickly. Let's play a game." 

He looked confused. 

"A Game of Tag. All the maknaes vs. the leaders and the eldest. Each person who gets caught will under go this and will be forced to tell you there postition. If you catch the leader, the game is over. You have won. If you don't, we have won. If you catch the leader, you can spank all of us accept for them. But if you don't, you can't spank ANYONE." I said. 

"Are you sure they agree with this?" He asked, notioning at my members. I turned around to look at them and they looked scared. I mouthed 'trust me' them. 

"Yeah, we do." Zelo said uneasily. I always appreciated his faith in me even when he didn't understand my madness. 

"Ok, Ill take you little game. Where and when" Onew said. 

"Ohhhh I don't know. How about the SM building in 4 days?" I replied. 

"Fine, but I hope you know I want to be the first one to spank you." He said, bitterly. He turned around and left the room, the others following him. I turned around to look at my members. They all looked surprised, scared, or really pissed off. 

"Now what leader?" Jungkook said to me, accusingly. He had never talked to me before. 

"I know I may seem crazy, but I agree with Onew. This needs to end. I want it to end." I said, carefully. 

"SO YOU'RE OFFERING US A SACRAFICE." Jungkoom yelled. 

"NO, I WON'T GET CAUGHT. I WILL CONFESS BEFORE I DO SO. THEN I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT. DON'T YOU SEE, JUNGKOOK, THIS WAS I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO EVER TAKE PUNISHMENT." I screamed back at him

"Why do you do so much for us?" He asked, a lot quieter. 

"Because I have to." I said, leaving the room. 

*The day of the Tag game* 

"Welcome unnies, hyungs, maknaes." Hoshi announced. "The ruled for the game are simple. No one must leave the building. The Maknaes will get to run in first and find a hiding spot. They will get a 5 minute head start. Maknaes go to the door."   
We all walked to it and stood there, not entering. 

"3"

"2"

"1" 

"GOOOOOO" 

Well here we go.


	17. NOT A CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an overview of the members

Sugar Plum: 

 

Birth Name: Jung Jein  
Stage Name: Jein  
Birthday: March 21, 2002  
Position: Maknae, Lead Vocalist

 

Bangtan Boys:

 

Birth Name: Jeon Jung Kook  
Stage Name: Jungkook  
Birthday: September 1, 1997  
Position: Maknae, Vocalist, Rapper  
Blood Type: A  
Specialty: Drawing  
Favorite Color: Red

 

SHINee: 

 

Birth Name: Lee Tae Min  
Stage Name: Taemin  
Nicknames: Maknae, Power Taem, Taem, Taeminnie  
Birthday: July 18, 1993  
Position: Vocalist, Main Dancer, Maknae  
Height: 179 cm  
Blood Type: B  
Training: Since 2005 S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting  
Hobbies/Interests: Listening to music, Poppin (dance), playing the piano, Mandarin  
-He was born in South Korea  
-He is the best dancer in the whole group  
-He is very close with his brother Lee Taesun and misses him often  
-He just graduated from High School in February 2012  
-In 2013 he was paired with A Pink's Naeun to be on We Got Married.

 

 

AOA:

 

Birth Name: Park Chan Mi  
Stage Name: Chanmi  
Angel Name: Chanmi T.T  
Birthday: June 19, 1996   
Position: Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist, Maknae  
Height: 166 cm (5'4")  
Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs)

EXO: 

 

Birth Name: Kim Jong In  
Stage Name: Kai  
Nickname: Kkamjong  
Birthday: January 14, 1994  
Position: Main Dancer, Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Face of The Group  
Super Power (Badge): Teleportation  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 182 cm  
Blood Type: A  
Specialties: Dance (ballet, jazz, hip hop, popping, rocking)  
Unit: EXO-K  
-He was born in Seoul, South Korea  
-He is friends with SHINee's Taemin  
\--He made a brief appearance in TVXQ's MV "HaHaHa Song" along with members Suho and Chanyeol  
-He has a habit of often biting his lips

 

Birth Name: Oh Se Hun  
Stage Name: Sehun  
Birthday: April 12, 1994  
Position: Lead Dancer, Rapper, Sub-Vocalist, Maknae  
Super Power (Badge): Wind  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 181 cm  
Blood Type: O  
Specialties: Dancing, acting  
Instagram: @xlkslb_ccdtks  
-He was born in Seoul, South Korea  
-He's a former ulzzang  
-He likes a kind woman  
-He has a habit of sticking out his tongue  
\- He has an adorable lisp, that he’s not really good with the letter S

 

April: 

 

Birth Name: Lee Na Eun  
Stage Name: Naeun  
Birthday: May 5, 1999  
Position: Face of the Group, Vocalist  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 43 kg  
Blood Type: B  
-Former JYP Entertainment trainee  
-She was in GOT7's "Stop Stop It" MV

 

Birth Name: Lee Jin Sol  
Stage Name: Jinsol  
Birthday: December 4, 2001  
Position: Maknae  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 45 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Hobbies: Listening to songs, singing while looking at the mirror & browsing for songs  
-She is a former JYP Entertainment trainee  
-Her best friend is Twice's Chaeyoung

 

Twice: 

 

Birth Name: Kim Da Hyun  
Stage Name: Dahyun  
Birthday: May 28, 1998  
Position: Lead Rapper, Vocalist  
Height: 165 cm  
Weight: 48 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Nationality: Korean  
-She was in GOT7's "Stop Stop It" MV and Wooyoung's "Rose" (Japanese) MV

 

Birth Name: Son Chae Young  
Stage Name: Chaeyoung  
Birthday: April 23, 1999  
Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist  
Height: 163 cm  
Weight: 48 kg  
Blood Type: B  
Nationality: Korean  
-She was in GOT7's "Stop Stop It" MV and miss A's "Only You" MV

 

Birth Name: Zhou Tzuyu  
Stage Name: Tzuyu  
Birthday: June 14, 1999  
Position: Maknae, Vocalist, Face of the Group  
Height: 170 cm  
Weight: 48 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Nationality: Taiwanese  
-She was in GOT7's "Stop Stop It" MV and miss A's "Only You" MV

 

Nu'est: 

 

Birth Name: Choi Min Ki  
Stage Name: Ren  
Birthday: November 3, 1995  
Position: Vocalist and Maknae  
Height: 178 cm  
Weight: 56 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Twitter: @choigoren

 

Up10tion: 

 

Birth Name: Lee Hwan Hee  
Stage Name: Hwanhee  
Birthday: May 6, 1998  
Position: Vocalist  
Blood Type: O

 

Birth Name: Lee Dong Yeol  
Stage Name: Xiao  
Birthday: December 13, 1998  
Position: Vocalist, Maknae  
Height: B

 

EXID:

 

Birth Name: Park Jung Hwa  
Stage Name: Junghwa  
Birthday: May 8, 1995  
Position: Maknae, Main Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 48 kg  
Instagram: @junghwa_0508  
-She is a former trainee of JYP

 

B.A.P:

 

Birth Name: Choi Jun Hong  
Stage Name: Zelo  
Nickname: 15-Year Old Genius  
Bunny: Blue  
Birthday: October 15, 1996  
Position: Maknae, Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer  
Height: 182 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Specialty: Rap, dance, beatbox  
Instagram: @byzelo  
Twitter: @zelo96  
-He was born in Seoul, South Korea  
-He is in B.A.P's sub-group Bang&Zelo  
-He is closest to Jongup

 

Red Velvet:

 

Birth Name: Kim Ye Rim  
Stage Name: Yeri  
Birthday: March 5, 1999  
Position: Maknae, Rapper, Vocalist  
Blood Type: O  
-She joined the group in the beginning of 2015  
-She was not a part of SM Rookies

 

Seventeen: 

Birth Name: Lee Chan  
Stage Name: Dino  
Birthday: February 11, 1999  
Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, and Maknae  
Unit: Performance Team  
Height: 167 cm  
Weight: 54 kg  
Blood Type: A  
-He is from Iksan-si, Jeollakbu-do, South Korea  
-He was in Orange Caramel's "Copycat" MV

 

WSJM (Cosmic Girls): 

 

WJSN's Dayoung

Name (Real Name): Dayoung (N/A)  
Hangul: 다영  
Position: Maknae  
Birthday (Y.M.D): 99.05.14  
Nationality: Korean  
Height: 161cm (5ft 3in)  
Weight: N/A  
Blood Type: A  
Sub-Unit: Wonder Unit

 

Got7: 

 

Birth Name: Kim Yu Gyeom  
Stage Name: Yugyeom  
Birthday: November 17, 1997  
Position: Vocalist, Maknae  
Height: 180 cm  
Weight: 64 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Ideal Type: A girl with a wacky charm  
Favorite Food: Samgyupsal, Bulgogi, Chicken, Kimbab  
Favorite Artist: Chris Brown  
Instagram: @yu_gyeom

(also guys I forgot to mention this but Sanha failed his test. He didn't get it. D:)


	18. It's over

All of the maknaes quickly ran into the building. I ended up getting split up in that mess. I was by myself in a meeting room. I could see all the hyungs and unnies walking inside the building. They took their time and seemed more confident than the maknaes. I paced around the room trying to think of a good way to get out of here a winner. My people were counting on me. No one knew the reason to my madness and truthfully neither did I. 

After a bit of pacing and coming up with nothing, I heard voices coming towards me. If they came in this room I was trapped. I looked out the one of the windows to see Jimin (from AOA) and Exy walking down the hallway. I knew they would see me, but I just opened the door and ran down the hallway perpindicular to the one the were on. I heard them chasing me and after a bit more running, I got more attention from other people. I ran through well wherever. I had no idea where I was. Soon I passed a room. Inside the room were chairs and Jin and Key standing in the center. In these chairs were the maknaes. Over half of the maknaes had been caught in what had been minutes. I mean like over half. 

When I looked back, I wasn't being chased. I ran around the building until I saw some people and hid in a near by closet. I wasn't the only one in there. 

"Oh hey, so nice of you to join us." Chanmi said. 

"Hi. Irene and Nahyun are outside." I said. 

"Yeah we know." Sehun said from somewhere. We waited in the closet for a while. After the 2 of them left we ran out of the rooms. 

When we where sure no one was following us, we all sat down around a desk. Xiao and Taemin had also been hiding in that room also. They four of them all looked at each other with weird looks in there eyes. 

"Ok, I saw where they were keeping us and I think we need to go save the maknaes caught." I told them. 

"Why should we?" Sehun asked.

"Because if they get caught, they will be punished and will be forced to leave." I told him. 

"I thought you said you would give up your spot." Xiao said. 

"I was but-" 

"You don't want to give up the power you have." He told me. 

"What?! that's" 

"The truth" Taemin added. "Jein-ah, you've changed. All you are is some power-control freak. You aren't the same kind and caring leader we knew. Why do you think all those makanes gat caught so fast? It's because they gave up. They gave up their faith in you. We all have. Now, I am going to go run away and I hope you get caught." Then they left. 

They didn't trust me. They hated me. Couldn't they see. Why did he say that? Mabye, I was right. Mabye all I was some power control freak and I had lost path of my original intent. It isn't like I could start over. I knew by the tone of his voice there was no remorse in his voice. He hated me. 

They all did. I was bawling my eyes out by then.

"I hope you know that you are not what they called you." A voice said coming out of nowhere. It was Sukyi. 

"Sukyi!" I ran to give hima hug. I was a crying mess but I didn't care. I hadn't seen my brother in almost half a year and I missed him. 

"And Onew." Onew said, coming out of the corner. I let go of Sukyi and tried to step back. Sukyi only tightened his hold on me. 

"Sukyi! What are you doing? Let go of me." I said. 

"No, you are my sister. I hate seeing you hurt yourself like this." Sukyi told me. 

"Sukyi told us that he knew who the leader was and he said if he could get the leader to confess that they would make the punishment less severe." Onew said to me. 

"Why does it matter? Obviously, you already know I am the leader. You'll just tell them." I said. 

"No, I won't. I had an unfair advantage and I truly care about you. I just want you to be happy." He said.

"Why does that matter? My members hate me. My real ones and the EMC ones." 

"No, neither of them do. Your unnies love you. Your members don't see how much you do for them. Jein, I know some of the things your unnies put you through. I can get that changed. I can make things go back to normal." 

"Ok, I will turn myself in." I said. 'I can put myself through this as a punishment for my behavior to the EMC members.' I thought to myself. 

The walk to where the leaders where was painfully long. After a while, Onew and Sukyi, who had been following me, left off to go tell the other people the news. N and Rapmonster were the people I needed to confront. I turned the corner to see the two of them in an office room with a clear door. I stopped outside the door and took a big, deep breath. 

"I am the leader and I'm turning myself in so let the other maknaes go." I said, walking in. Both Rap Monster and N looked surprised and turned to me. 

"So it was you! I always was suspicious of you." N said. 

"Do you know Onew's car, Jein-ah?" Rap Monster asked me. I nodded to him. "OK, go in there. I will have Onew take you to his dorm shortly. If you are not there, well I think you know what I am going to say." He said. I turned around and walked out. I slowly walked towards the exit. Along the way, I saw Chanmi and Dayoung. 

"God, Why do I have to see you again togay?" She complained. 

"Yeah, I can't believe yoy haven't been caught." Dayoung added.

"Don't worry. I took what Taemin said to heart and I am punishing myself for it." I told them. 

"How?" Chanmi scoffed. 

"I turned myself in. Good bye Chanmi, Dayoung." I said before leaving, not waiting for their reactions. When I got to Onew's car, Onew was already inside. I got in, quietly. 

"Jein?" 

"Neh, oppa?"

"You're doing the right thing."


	19. A Backstory (Chapter 16)

Onew turned his attention away from me to start the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to where ever. I had no idea where they were taking me but kept quite. I looked out the window and remembered all the good times I had in the last year. It was great. But I ruined it. I had to go and become what I despise the most. A stereotype. I wanted to die so badly right then and there. All my memebrs hated me. I know 

Onew said they didn't but I didn't believe him. The maknaes probably never want to see me again. I know they hate me with all there guts. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. I was unwanted and unloved. No one cared about me anymore.

Onew POV 

Ugh, I should've known it was her. I could've done something to stop this. I looked in the overhead mirror to see her staring out the window. I didn't need to ask her what was going on in her head; I already knew. I have known Jein for about 2 years and throughout that time I have learned a lot about her. She is probably one of the most interesting girls her age I have ever met. She is smart and clever. She always puts others before herself and would do anything for the people she loved. She is driven by optimism and guilt. She does whatever she can to make others happy, but if she thinks she is causing that person stress or unwanted feelings, she goes into a bubble of self-loathing and hate. Which is what she is doing now. 

I, having many simularities with her, know how to show her that not everything is her fault and that mistakes will be overlooked and forgiven. I talked to the other two and told them my idea of a proper punishment for the young leader. I hated doing this. I had only done it once before. 

The punishment is basically spanking her until she finally admits the truth to herself. It sounds fairly simple but it is not. The only other person I have done this to was Rap Monster. About 2 years ago, the younger members of BTS (J-Hope, Jimin, V, and Jungkook) had snuck out late at night.   
Rap Monster had called me over to his dorm to help. 

I told him to text the younger members that if they didn't come back their punishment would triple. He wanted to go out and look for them, but I permited it. Rap Monster, being the good leader he was, begged me to let him go out and find them. He said if he could go out and find them before 5AM that the punishment would be normal. He tried to back up his members even when they were wrong and I let him. Well, needless to say, he didn't find them nor did they come back. 

He returned back to the dorm at exactly 5AM with bags under his eyes and it looked as if he had been crying for a while. I told him that it wasn't his fault and that he tried to do what was right, but I knew he wasn't truly listening. He was blaming himself just like Jein was now. He had went to bed and I had stayed up. Not long after the younger ones came. I had set them to bed and told Jin to wake up Rap Monster and send him to the practice room at the Bighit building. 

That's when I punished him. It took eleven times to get him to finally admit that he tried his best at doing the right thing. I had to spank the poor boy eleven times within one day. The thing that I also did was I set up a camera in the room. The older members told the misbahving memebrs to sit at the TV and watch what there destructive behavior had done to their leader, who they mst certainly cared about. As you can tell, it was a very emotional day for everyone and I wished it never had to happen again. But it did. Because idiotic young people had put guilt on a stubborn person. 

I pulled into the parking lot of my dorm and told Jein to go up to my room, giving her the keys. I didn't worry about her. She was going to do what I asked. I drove to the SM building and entered one of the practive rooms. I had some setting up to do.


	20. The End (Chapter 17)

Onew POV

When I had walked into the SM Building, I grabbed my bag with the stuff I needed and went into the Practice room. It was empty which was a rare thing hear. I decided to write a sign not to come in here. In a closet beside the room there was a TV where I could display in the room. I moved everything into place and set up all the electricals. I had known Jein was the leader so I was prepared. I had set up cameras in my room that I hoped she wouldn't find. 

Soon the other leaders and members came in, maknaes following. I told N to explain what was going on and to get them settled down. Rap Monster was not present because of the memories that went along with the punishment. I left the room, trusting the other leaders knew what I expected of them. 

The drive home was not fun. Small memories of Rap Monster and the times Jein had come to our dorm flooded my mind. I had ended up in the parking lot underneath the dorm too early than I had wanted. I walked up stairs as slowly as I could, trying to waste time. This gave me time to mentally prepare for what was about to happen. 

When I opened the door to the dorm, I grabbed a remote that would start the live stream back at the practice room. I pushed the start button and didn't bother bringing it into my room with Jein. 

Jein POV

I had been sitting on Onew's bed for about a half an hour, waiting for him to return and do something. I was scared, but my guilt easily outwayed my fear. The loss of my members, the maknaes trust, and the look Onew gave me everytime he saw me hurt so badly. I heard the door creak open but I didn't move. I knew Onew was here. I was keeping my eyes trained on the floor. Onew sat on the bed parallel to me. He looked me straight in the eye and he looked like he was going to end up crying before I did. 

"What is your name?" He asked.   
That's an odd question. He knew my name.

"Uh, Jein. Jung Jein." I responded. 

"And how old are you?" he said

"15" I told him. 

"Are you the leader of the Maknae Club?" 

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Why?" 

"What do you mean 'why'?" 

"Why did you choose to be the leader? Surely you could have not been it. Were you mad at your unnies?" 

"Uhh. Yeah. I guess." I told him. I was never mad at them. I wasn't trying to be rebellious. I just wanted to make the other maknaes lives better. Not that I would tell him though. 

Onew POV .....again

She was lying to me. She was never a really good liar. If I want to do this correctly I can't have her refraining from telling the truth. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over my lap. I instantly gave 5 stinging swats to her bottom before speaking. 

"Jein-ah, You are in so much trouble as it is. Why are you lying to me?" I said, giving two spanks in between each syllable. I knew what I was doing was pushing it, but this needed to happen. 

"Oppa, I am not." She said in a smaller voice than before. 

"Jein" Sigh "You are a smart girl. Why do you do this to yourself?" I told her. That's when I started to full on spank her. It lasted for about 5 minutes and when I was done she was a sobbing mess. 

"Are you going ot be truthful now?" I asked her. She nodded and I let her go. "Go sit on the bed. We aren't finished." She reluctanly did what I asked. 

"Now, I will ask you again. Why did you want to be the leader?" I repeated the question from before, not letting her stop crying.

"T-To hel-help my fel-llow mak-naes." She said. That was an unexpected anwser. 

"How would forming a group against us help them?" I asked her. I really did want to hear her logic. 

"B-By doing Ba bad thing against you-your wish-es, I-it would would spend all the nega-gative feelings again-st you, making the person forgive easiar. Th-that's wh-why I didn't mi-mind the maknae le-leaving the group. I put time into that group. I did so much for them" She told me, bursting into a new wave of tears. Wow! She was a clever girl. If only she wouldn't do anything for these people.

"But they never appreciated it." I told her not leaving room for debate. She just nodded. 

"And even though you know you did your best. You still blame yourself." I said. She looked up, surprised. 

"Oh, I know what you are thinking. If you would've have tried harder, mabye you could've made more people happier. If you did this, than that wouldn't happen. Jein you can't keep blaming everything on yourself. I am a leader myself. I understand." 

"But it is my fault." With that I pulled her over my lap once again. "Oppa, you can spank me all you want. It won't change the fact that this is all my fault and I deserve all of this. My memebers like me. The maknaes nor the real ones." That pissed me off. Does she really not believe she deserves the praise of her members and the other maknaes?

"We'll I am pretty sure I can change you're mind." I started to spank her relentlessly. She was crying, but not begging nor letting me hear what I wanted to hear. I knew from experience that it would take a lot more than a normal spanking or two to change her mind. She would start begging me to stop. Then it would turn into straight out pleading. Then after that happened, She would finally admit that all the bad things that came to her members weren't her fault and that she tried. 

Taemin POV

How could Onew-hyung be doing this to her? She was so young. 

"Hey stop this. This is taking things to far." I said standing up.

"No, what's too far is what you said to my sister. That's why this is happening." Sukyi, who I didn't even know was here, said. That's why she blame herself. UGH. I can't watch this. She hated herself so much because of what I said. I looked at the other maknaes who talked to her and I saw the same look of guilt. 

"Taemin and the others, Don't look so guilty. You'll get what you deserve (A/N not writing that btw)" N said. I sat back down and broke down crying........ I don't think I have ever hated myself so much at that moment.


End file.
